PotterCat Warz
by AliuIce0814
Summary: 2 sisters, Amberpelt and Bluemint, go on an adventure of a lifetime, complete with forbidden romance, drama, humor, and a lot of the DARK SIDE! with help from Sage. Please Review!
1. Prolouge: Meet the Clans!

Ice: Hi! It's me, Ice, here with a new story----and a friend. May I introduce you to Sage, who, at some point, may join FFN, but don't count on anything.

Sage: Hellio my new friends. i am Sage, best friend of Ice. My full name is: GlaciaSage0622. It my birthday! My birthy-birthy-birthday! Wooooo!!!

Ice: Oookay, then, Sage. Anyway, this is our new story about a bunch of cats. Here we introduce our Clans.

IceAmberpelt

SageBluemint

ThunderClan

LeaderBramblestar

DeputyBrackenfur

Medicine CatLeafpool (ApprenticeCinderpelt)

Warriors(Tom)

Spiderleg (ApprenticeGraypaw)

Rainwhisker

Cloudtail

Birchpelt

Thornclaw

Ashfur

Berrytail

Mousefur (ApprenticeMoonpaw)

Molepelt

Warriors (She-cats)

Sorreltail

Brightheart

Ferncloud

Hazelclaw

Poppyseed (ApprenticeDewpaw)

Squirrelflight(MOMMY!!!)

Amberpelt(me)

Bluemint(MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Queens

Honeyfang

Whiteflower (KitsIcekit, Snowkit, Hailkit)

Elders

Longtail

Goldenflower

Dustpelt

ShadowClan

LeaderRussetstar

DeputyCedarheart

Medicine Cat Littlecloud

Warriors(Toms)

Smokefur (ApprenticeToothpaw)

Rowanclaw

Steelfang(sage: Bad boy...hmm...I like...) (ice: Oh no, Sagey, tell me you didn't say that!!!!!)

Warriors(She-cats)

Redfur(ApprenticeSealpaw)

Queens

Tawnypelt (ice: Wait, Auntie's gonna have kits?) (sage: Duh, Icey, we learned that, like, a MOON AGO!)

WindClan

LeaderOnestar

DeputyAshfoot

Medicine Cat Barkface

Warriors(Toms)

Tornear

Webfoot

Crowfeather

Owlwhisker

Weaselfur

Warriors(She-cats)

Whitetail (ApprenticeBlackpaw)

Queens

Nightcloud

RiverClan

LeaderMistystar

DeputyReedwhisker

Medicince CatMothwing (Apprentice Willowpelt)

Warriors(Toms)

Blackclaw

Beach pelt (apprenticeCloudpaw)

Voletooth

Warrior(she-casts)

Mothpelt

Dawnflower(ApprenticeSteppaw)

Queens

Swallowtail

PhoenixClan

LeaderHarry Potter

DeputyRemus Lupin

Medicine CatMad-Eye Moody

Warriors(Studs)

Ron Weasley

Hagrid (Rox my Sox)

Mr. Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Percy Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Bill Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Warriors(Chicks)

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Mrs. Weasley

Cho Chang

Professor McGonagall

Queens

Ginny Weasley

Nymphadora Tonks (a.k.a. Tonks)

DeathClan(is awesome!)

Leader Voldemort (sage: THE DARKIE LORD!) (ice: Sage, WHAT DID YOU JUST

SAY!?!?!?!) (sage: Nothing.) (ice: Psycho.)

DeputyLucious Malfoy

Warriors(Toms)

Draco Malfoy

Kreacher the House-Elf

Severus Snape (Sage: MY LOVE! MY LIFE!) (Ice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Avery

Crabbe

Goyle

Warriors(She-Cats)

Narcissa Malfoy

Bellatrix Lestrange

Mira Lestrange

Saphira Snape (Snape's Daughter) (sage: don't ask why...)

Alexa Malfoy

JediClan

LeaderYoda the Badger

DeputyMace Windu

Medicine CatGaren Muln

Warriors(Studs)

Thunderstorm (ice: HOTTIE!) (sage: Sorry, Ice is obsessed with him)

Anakin Skywalker (padme: I love you, Ani!) (ice: Padme, how'd you get in here?!) (padme: Sorry!)

Obi-Wan Kenobi (siri: My love! My life) (ice: Siri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (siri: oopsie.)

Jako

Ferus Olin

Ki-Adi-Mundi

Warriors(Chicks)

Adi Gallia

Bant

Queens

Siri Tachi

SithClan

LeaderEmperor Palpatine

DeputyDarth Vader

Warriors(Toms)

Governor Tarkin

General Malorum

(and various stormtroopers)

Kits

Mara Jade

StarClan

Departed Leaders

Bluestar(f)

Tallstar(m)

Firestar(m)

Blackstar(m)

Leopardstar(f)

Groupies(toms)

Whitestorm

Greystripe

Sirius Black

Albus Dumbledore

Qui-Gon Jinn

James Potter

Groupies(she-cats)

Yellowfang

Spottedleaf

Sandstrom

Lilly Potter

Mousefur

Tahl

Brindleface

LittleGroupies

Swiftpaw(m)

Lionkit(m) (our twin bubba!)

Rouges, Loners, Kittypets, and other Creatures

Rouges

Pippin(m)

Merry(m)

Loners

Smokey(m)

Daisy(f)

Floss(f)

Kittypets

Jenny Linsky(f)

Snowstorm(m)

Other

Midnight the Badger

Molly the dog

Montana the dog


	2. a new hope

ice: hi, again, finally I am here with the first real chapter of the story. Unfortunately, Sage

could not be here with us tonight. Just a few things before we begin:

1. Yes, Padme is still alive. I just forgot to put her in.

2. Disclaimer: I mean no harm to George Lucas, J.K. Rowling, Jude Watson, Erin Hunter, and/or anyone else I borrowed from. Please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!

3. one quote before the 1st chapter:

_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step._

_- Chinese proverb_

POTTERCAT WARZ

CHAPTER ONE

A NEW HOPE

Most of the ThunderClan cats were crowded there, which was surprising, since the small, hot, dusty, cramped space they were all trying to squeeze into was, in fact, the nursery. It seemed the rumor that had started at dawn had spread like a wildfire through the camp: Squirrelflight, Bramblestar's mate, had finally had her kits.

"Finally," meowed an elderly she-cat who was sitting closest to the exhausted she-cat and her three squirming newborns. "I've been waiting for Squirrelflight to have her kits for _moons_. How long were she and Bramblestar mates, Longtail?" she asked her companion, a light brown tabby tom with sightless eyes.

"Almost two seasons," he meowed in reply. "I remember when Sandstorm had Squirrelflight and Leafpool; no cat was nearly this excited-"

"Oooh, look!" squealed a white-furred apprentice suddenly, making them all jump. "That little kit looks just like Bramblestar!" Every cat looked at the kit Whitepaw was nodding at. Indeed, the tiny she-kit did seem to be the image of Bramblestar, but with a darker air...

"If I didn't know that that is a she-kit, I would say that that's a tiny Tigerstar!" growled an elderly tom.

There were muttered exclamations at this, until Goldenflower pointed out sharply,

"Just because that kit looks like Tigerstar-or Bramblestar- doesn't mean anything, Dustpelt. Relatives of Tigerstar have proved their worth ten times over, and I'm sure this kit will too." Having said this, Goldenflower sat down and gave herself a good wash, effectively ending the discussion.

"So, anyway," said Whitepaw,"what's her name?" She nodded again toward the little tabby she-kit.

"Her name is Amberkit," said the kits' mother, Squirrelflight, as she shot dark looks at Dustpelt, "and this one is Bluekit," she nudged a little blue she-kit, "and-"

"Hang on," said Goldenflower slowly, "did you just say _Bluekit?_"

"Yes..."

"She looks exactly like Bluestar!!! And that little golden tabby looks exactly like Lionheart!" meowed Dustpelt, catching on quickly.

"Well, his name _is_ Lionkit." meowed a deep male voice from the back of the crowd.

Bramblestar pushed his way forward until he stood right behind his mate.

"Now if you don't mind, I think my family-" he swelled with pride as he said the word-"-needs to spend some time alone."

"They aren't reincarnations, if that's what everyone is thinking," said a young she-cat's voice from within the crowd.

Cinderpelt wound her way slowly to the front of the mob.

"I'm a reincarnation, so I can tell when other reincarnations are around, and those kits don't the right aura to be reincarnations." As a few cats remained looking skeptical, Cinderpelt sighed, then mewed, "Listen, Bramblestar said to clear out, so if I were you, I would listen to him. Anyway, Leafpool and I need to check on our patients. Come on, now, OUT!" And with those words from Cinderpelt (and a low growl from Bramblestar), the rest of ThunderClan left the new family to a well-deserved nap.

LIKE IT? HATE IT? READ AND REVIEW! (PLEASE GIVE US SOME CONSRUCTIVE CRITICISMS, NOT SOME VENTED ANGER.)

Preview of next chapter: She saw the monster about to hit him. She yowled his name, ran onto the Thunderpath.

Nothing.

Darkness.

"AMBERKIT!"

Love y'all -Icey


	3. Adventure Gained, Life Lost

Ice: Hello again, everyone! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first two chapters! A point of clarification: PotterCat Warz is pretty much The Sight, Insane Version! Seriously, though, if things don't exactly match with what happens in The Sight: a) I wouldn't know, since I haven't even read The Sight and never plan to, and b) it's just important to the plot; you'll realize why when we get to the climax.

The quote for this chapter is this opinion on death: _"A Far Green Country"_

Hmm... who says this about death? If you can tell me, I'll tell everyone what you told me, and let you give me an idea for the climax (which I will definitely use part of it)!

So, here's the second chapter... (the plot is thickening...)

Disclaimer: I mean no harm to George Lucas, J.K. Rowling, Jude Watson, Erin Hunter, and/or anyone else I borrowed from. Please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!

POTTERCAT WARZ

CHAPTER TWO

AN ADVENTURE GAINED, A LIFE LOST

On the bright autumn day, our story starts, everyone in ThunderClan was in a good mood, but none were more excited than Lionkit and Amberkit, now 5 moons old, could hardly wait to explore the outdoors.

Of course, they had to get their baths first.

"Stop wiggling, Amberkit. I just don't know why you have to make this so hard. It's only a bath, after all," Squirrelflight chided gently as the licked the squirming kit clean.

"Aw, Mama, but baths are so-so-ICKY!" squeaked Amberkit indignantly as her mother licked her across the mouth.

"Well, that's what you get if you complain," piped Bluekit from the other side of their mother, where she was giving herself a bath.

"Shut your trap," growled Amberkit, her eyes narrowing.

Squirrelflight sighed as she let the kits loose on the camp. "Have fun!" she called after them. "And stay out of trouble!"

Three hours later, the kits had grown tired of wrestling, or, in Bluekit's case, washing herself and listening to the elders. So it came as no surprise when Lionkit meowed,  
"I'm bored. Let's have an adventure, outside of the camp!"

"No, I don't think we should," said Amberkit in a low voice, her eyes suddenly wide with anxiety.

"Why not?" said Lionkit indignantly.

Amberkit looked flustered. "Well--um--it's--er--it's dangerous out there!" she declared. "Besides, Mum would be really angry if she knew we went outside of the camp."

"Aw, come on, Amberkit," groaned Lionkit, rolling his eyes. "NOW you sound like Bluekit."

Amberkit looked extremely offended. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" squeaked Bluekit, wandering over for the elder's den.

"Do you want to come out of the camp with me?" asked Lionkit excitedly.

"Outside of camp?" mewed Bluekit "OKAY!" she squealed grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry, Amberkit, majority rules! Come on, let's go!" called Lionkit as he cast a furtive glance around the camp to make sure he wasn't being watched, then crept out of camp, Bluekit crawling along behind him.

"I still have a bad feeling about this," muttered Amberkit to herself as she, too, slipped out of the ThunderClan camp.

"What is it?" whispered Bluekit, awestruck, as she stared at the wide, smelly, black expanse in front of her.

"It's the Thunderpath," meowed Lionkit cheerfully as he padded straight onto it. "Come on, guys, all the prey will die of old age before you catch up with me!"

Amberkit saw the monster barreling towards Lionkit, who was still grinning as he stood on the Thunderpath. She bounded across the forest floor towards him, her tiny paws kicking up dry leaves as she went. She made it to the side of the Thunderpath at the moment the monster hit her brother--and Amberkit. It flung her the way a cat would fling a mouse, whizzing on as she hit the Thunderpath with a sickening thud.

Nothing.

Darkness in her eyes, in her soul.

A cat, its voice sounding far away, cried, "Amberkit!"

Her last thought was,

"_My nightmare came true."_

Ice: Ooh, cliffhanger it is!

Please read, review(constructive criticism(s) only!), and find out who said something about "A Far Green Country", and maybe even some details about what was happening around him/her, too! (Hint: it's said in the movie, though I don't know whether or not it is said in the book; I haven't gotten around to reading it yet.) The prize is your idea in my story!

Love y'all,

Icey


	4. An Unexpected Rescuer

Ice: Hi again! I haven't posted in a while, but I'm back with the next chapter. Once again, no Sage, although I talked to her today so that I could post this chapter.

Special thanks to Streamheart, who was awesome enough to review again. YOU ROCK, STREAMHEART! (air hugs Streamheart)

_It is very wise to read a book; it is even wiser to learn from one._

_-Sage_

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**AN UNFAMILIAR RESCUER**

Everything was cold. So cold. However, nothing was as cold as the nose that was insistently poking Amberkit in the chest.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up," she grumbled, sitting and taking in her surroundings.

Amberkit was on the Thunderpath, but everything else, the forest, the undergrowth, was blurry, except for the cat that had been poking her in the side for the past half-hour or so.

The cat in question was little more than a kit, about Amberkit's age, with a pelt that was a mixture of different shades of orange and glowing green eyes. The she-kit also had something else:

"You smell like a RiverClan fish!" spat Amberkit, hissing, as she leapt away from the kitten.

"So?"

"So-so-you're the enemy!" said Amberkit.

"Whaddya mean, the enemy? I'm trying to rescue you!" growled the RiverClan kit.

"Rescue me from what?" asked Amberkit, caught completely off guard.

"You got hit by that monster. I'm trying to keep you from dying."

"From DYING? But, but," stammered Amberkit, "what about Lionkit? He was standing right in front of the monster, that idiot, he's probably squished. If he dies I'll kill him," growled Amberkit, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened to Lionkit," the other kit said quietly. "I didn't see him. I only saw you."

There was an awkward silence.

"Who the heck are you, anyway?" mewed Amberkit finally.

"My name's Starkit. I'll be an apprentice in about half a moon. You were right," Starkit added, giggling, "I am a RiverClan fish. So, are you coming?" she asked, standing up and stretching her legs.

"Coming where?" asked Amberkit, puzzled.

Starkit giggled again.

"Back to the living world, silly. Where else, the Bahamas?" she asked, still giggling as the headed toward a patch of bushes that were glowing slightly. "This is the portal," Starkit added, nodding toward the green, glowing bushes.

"Creepy," said Amberkit raising her eyebrows and sniffing them warily. "Oh, well," she said, sighing, "I guess walking straight into a bunch of creepy, glowing, weird smelling bushes with a RiverClan fish isn't too high of a price to pay if doing it means I'll live." She sighed again, then stepped through the portal into the Living World, where she was torn, bleeding, and barely conscious, lying on a hard, cold Thunderpath on the edge of enemy territory.

Starkit paused before she, too, went through the portal, glancing back at the peaceful undergrowth and thinking,

_Oh, StarClan, let me have done the right thing._

Liked it? Hated it? PLEASE REVIEW (constructive criticisms only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	5. The Race Against Time

Ice:Hello again! Thanks again to Streamheart, who has reviewed every single chapter so far. And that's about all I have to say for this chapter, since I am extremely busy preparing for my EXTREMELY AWESOME birthday celebration.

_Murtagh's eyes sparkled dangerously, a tight smile lifting his lips. He glanced back the way they had come, where smoke from soldiers' camps was clearly visible, and said, "I always did like races."_

"_And now we are in one for our lives!"_

_-Eragon and Murtagh,_

_Eragon_

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE RACE AGAINST TIME**

Bluekit stood transfixed, staring at the limp bodies of her brother and sister on the Thunderpath. In reality, life continued as it always did; warriors hunted and patrolled their borders, unaware that there were two dying kittens on the Thunderpath and a third frightened kitten left alone in the cold. But for Bluekit, time seemed to have stopped.

"They're just…lying there," whispered Bluekit to herself, cold and terrified.

"SOMEBODY!" she called in desperation.

"ANYBODY!"

"Help me," she howled, her voice quavering. Bluekit curled herself into a ball as cold snowflakes began to fall. Tears soaked through her fur.

"Nobody shall hear my cry…"

But somebody did hear her cry.

Those somebodies were the cats in the ThunderClan search patrol who happened to be looking for the lost kits. The best of the best were on that patrol: Bramblestar, who was privately convinced that all three of the kits were dead; Squirrelflight, who was completely freaked out and was convinced that she was a horrible mother; Whiteflower, who was really ticked off at the missing cats because she had had to interrupt her date with Spiderleg so she could search for them; Spiderleg, who was coming so he could be with Whiteflower; and Cinderpelt, who was there "just in case" of injuries.

When this elite band of cats heard Bluekit's mournful call, they sped towards the Thunderpath, their legs churning up snow as they bounded towards Bluekit.

Whiteflower got there first.

"Bluekit, you idiot, you made me break up my date with Spiderleg just to come and get you! Why the hell can't you stay out of trouble for ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!" she growled, her voice rising to a yowl, not noticing that her mate, and the rest of the patrol, was coming up behind her.

Bluekit stared at her with wide green eyes, then burst into tears.

Whiteflower sighed.

"Listen kid, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, I just-"

"Whiteflower. Look." said Spiderleg in a tense, urgent whisper, jerking his head toward the Thunderpath. Whiteflower lifted her eyes slowly toward the Thunderpath, then shrieked, "OHMYLORDSWEETJESUSINHEAVEN!" and went into a dead faint.

There was momentary silence, then everybody fell to pieces. Squirrelflight ran around in circles, screaming, "MY KITS! MY DARLING KITS!" over and over again. Whiteflower woke up from her faint and started crying and cussing at the same time. Spiderleg tried to comfort his mate (and tried to get her to shut up) while Bramblestar snatched Bluekit by the scruff, set her down by the hysterical Squirrelflight, and started growling. The only cat who kept their head was Cinderpelt, who bounded over to the limp forms on the Thunderpath.

"Bramblestar," she mewed quietly, suddenly tense. Everyone ignored her and kept screaming, cussing, crying, comforting, growling, and running around in circles.

"BRAMBLESTAR!" Cinderpelt roared.

Silence fell as the Clan leader looked at his medicine cat.

"Lionkit's dead," she meowed softly.

Bramblestar's eyes widened. He backed up, his ear flat, as his mate scrambled over to Lionkit's side and nudged the prone form to no avail. Squirrelflight threw back her head and yowled her pain to the heavens.

"What cat would take a kit away from its mother?" she howled, sobbing unrestrainedly, then she flung herself down by Lionkit's side and shoved her nose into his fur.

"What of Amberkit?" asked Bramblestar, his voice rough with pain.

"She's hanging in there, but barely," Cinderpelt said grimly. "If we don't get Amberkit out of here, she'll freeze, and Bluekit along with her." she pointed out as she reached down to pick the tiny kit up. Bramblestar got there before Cinderpelt, though, and he lifted Amberkit as gently as he could. He could feel her shivering in the cold.

"Spiderleg, go back to camp and find another warrior-Birchpelt, maybe-and Leafpool, and bring them here. Birchpelt can help take Lionkit," she added in an undertone, "and Leafpool needs to help me with Squirrelflight."

Spiderleg nodded once, then bounded off, his legs kicking up snow. The other cats followed more slowly in a sad procession to take the little ones home.

There you are! And here's a preview for the next chapter:

"_Oh, Amberkit will survive," growled Cinderpelt as she glanced back toward the sleeping kit. "I'm more worried about that paw of hers. It's not healing properly. I've tried everything, but it will never be the same. I don't know if she'll ever be a warrior, and-"she paused and looked back again "-No herb can heal a broken heart."_

Love it? Hate it? Please R&R (constructive criticisms only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey…


	6. Recovering and Growing Up

Ice: Hi, Sage is here today.

Sage: Thank you for reviewing our story, Streamheart and Leafpool's Loyalty! You have no idea how hard this has been for Icey. I don't help that much with the story so if you need to praise anyone it is her!

Icey: Aww, Sagey, thank you so much! (hugs Sagey) Star is here, too, but she's too tired to say anything.

So, here is the story:

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

_-_Lily and James Potter's grave, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**RECOVERING…AND GROWING UP**

It had been five days since the grand adventure and Lionkit's death, and Cinderpelt was having a hushed discussion with Brackenfur outside her den.

"Well, Amberkit's doing all right, but that paw of hers…" Cinderpelt glanced over her shoulder at the quietly sleeping kit, sighed, and went on, "Listen, Brackenfur, I know how much you want to take Amberkit as your apprentice, but her paw's hurt pretty badly. I've tried everything," she confessed, "but it's not really helping. Even if Amberkit's paw heals, she may never become a warrior, and…" Cinderpelt cast another worried glance over her shoulder at Amberkit, who had started to whimper in her sleep, "No herb can heal a broken heart."

Brackenfur nodded, his eyes full of pain and sadness, then turned and plodded back to the warriors' den, sighing quietly.

The moment that the tip of Brackenfur's tail vanished into the warm darkness of the warrior's den, Bluekit poked her nose out of the nursery, looked around at the empty, snow-filled ThunderClan camp, then trotted over to Cinderpelt and Leafpool's den.

"Hi, guys!" she called as she entered. "Can I visit Amberkit now?"

Leafpool and Cinderpelt sighed in unison. Every day since Amberkit had been injured, Bluekit had slipped out of the nursery unnoticed at least fifteen times a day to ask the same annoying question: "Can I see my sister _now?"_

At least this time the answer would be _yes_.

"You came in just in time, Bluekit," meowed Leafpool kindly. Her niece really was a sweet little kit, when she wasn't so damn annoying. "Amberkit just woke up."

"Yippee!" cried Bluekit as she dashed into the hospital den. Then she screeched to a halt.

Amberkit had scars covering her ears and muzzle like fine cobwebs, and an ugly scratch covered her back. She held her left front paw in front of her awkwardly, and it was obvious why: the paw was twisted completely around backwards. But the most frightening aspect of Amberkit was her eyes: once lively and curious, now pits of misery, it was all Bluekit could do not to shudder and wrench her own eyes away from the amber gaze.

"Hello there, Bluekit," mewed Amberkit quietly. Even her voice was different; it was as if the pain of a hundred moons had aged Amberkit overnight into a cat full of horror and self-hatred.

"Hi, Amberkit," Bluekit whispered in frightened tones.

There was an awkward silence.

"What happened at the Thunderpath wasn't your fault," Bluekit burst out suddenly.

Amberkit stared at her with flat, dull eyes.

"That's what everyone says," muttered Amberkit.

"Well, everyone's right, silly," mewed Bluekit, giggling; she turned somber as she realized that Amberkit wasn't joking.

"It really wasn't your fault, though. I don't know why you're being so stupid," Bluekit said crossly.

"Shut up," growled Amberkit. "It's not you're problems can possibly be as bad as mine."

'Then again, maybe it IS your fault. In fact, I happen to know that it's your fault that Dad doesn't go to sleep anymore, and YOU'RE the reason Mom won't eat, or sleep, or give me baths, or take care of me! Everybody's so-so-so DAMN WORRIED-" Bluekit looked around worriedly as she said this, as if somebody might swoop down and punish her for cussing,"-and you're in here sulking! What would Lionkit think?!" she yowled, tears pouring down her cheeks and soaking her fur.

Amberkit stared at her paws. She knew what Lionkit would think.

"All the time I've been in here," Amberkit said in a low voice, "it's just been me and my pain and my memories, and every time I close my eyes to go to sleep I see Lionkit's face. I couldn't save him," she mewed as she started to cry, "and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life." Something rough and damp was brushing her ear repeatedly; as she looked up she realized that it was Bluekit's tongue, gently washing her ear.

Amberkit couldn't keep herself from making a noise that sounded like a quickly stifled sob.

"Aren't you going to make me stop? My mouth is getting all furry," complained Bluekit.

Amberkit mewed quietly, "Maybe. Bluekit?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. Not just today. I mean for our entire lives," Amberkit mewed apologetically, "No offense, Bluekit, but you always seemed like such a goody-goody. I always kind of-"

"Liked Lionkit better?" inquired Bluekit as she continued to lick Amberkit's ear. When Amberkit nodded, Bluekit sighed and said, "Yeah, well, I've known that since we were, like, two moons old. Anyway, you weren't ever really mean, you were just kind of-

"Snobby?" asked Amberkit, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I am a bit of a snob, but I'll work on it."

Bluekit hesitated, then mewled, "Amberkit? Are we friends?"

Amberkit started, surprised. "Of course were friends. We're sisters!"

Bluekit sighed then said, "No, stupid, I mean _friends_ friends."

"That's what I meant, too!" Amberkit meowed. "We've always been friends. I love you sissy! Don't you know that?"

Bluekit seemed relieved as she continued to lick Amberkit's ear. "Yeah, sis. Love ya too!"

"So, can we see Mummy now?" asked Amberkit eagerly.

"Well, I know I can, but we'll have to ask Leafpool and Cinderpelt if you're gonna come with me," said Bluekit.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" cried Amberkit as she clambered awkwardly to her paws, some of the old spirit blazing back into her eyes.

"O-KAY!" squealed Bluekit-the-over-excited-cheerleader.

"Oh, and Bluekit?" mewed Amberkit, trying not to laugh as she swatted Bluekit's tongue away from her ear.

"Yeah, sissy?"

"You can stop licking my ear now," Amberkit purred as she started to chuckle, her musical laugh intertwining with Bluekit's sweet giggle.

FIVE MOONS LATER

Bluepaw and Amberpaw stood outside the apprentice's den on what would likely be their last night as apprentices, gazing at the stars. It was early spring, with green shoots sprouting everywhere.

"It will feel odd to be a warrior," Amberpaw commented quietly. "I can't imagine not going to training sessions with Brackenfur."

Most cats would have thought that Amberpaw was completely calm, but as her sister, Bluepaw knew better.

"You're thinking of him," she mewed quietly: not a question, not a challenge. It was a statement, but in her heart, Bluepaw prayed that somehow, though she doubted it was happening, her brother heard her words.

"You know, Bluepaw, in a way, Lionkit is luckier than us," she said, her eyes watching one pinprick in the indigo sky that she knew, somehow, was her brother.

"How's that?" asked Bluepaw, caught off guard.

"He got to StarClan first."

The star twinkled, and if you had listened and watched closely, as Amberpaw did, you would have seen the starry pelt that would around the sisters, and you would have heard the voice that spoke to them, a tom-kit's voice with wisdom and power beyond its years:

"_If you call, I will come."_

Like it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticisms only, please and thank you).

Love y'all,

Icey


	7. New Warriors

Sage: Hello there! I am sorry I have not been around lately; I have been pretty busy.

Ice: Hi! Star is here today too.

Star: AARGH I'm not in this chapter either! When shall I return?

Ice: It's okay, big sis, you'll be back soon! You're important to the plot!

Sage: Thanks to all who have reviewed! YOU ROCK!

Ice: Now for: a) the disclaimer b) the quote and c) the story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe my own life. Really, though, if I were Erin Hunter, George Lucas, J.K. Rowling, Jude Watson, or anyone else who is a complete genius, would I need to use for this story??!!

_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. _

_They have their exits and their entrances, _

_And one man in his time plays many parts…_

_-_Jaques, _As You Like It _by William Shakespeare

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER 6**

**NEW WARRIORS**

The familiar yowl echoed through the ThunderClan camp, the echoing voice breaking into the warm dreams of cats taking their afternoon naps.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting."

Slowly but surely, the members of ThunderClan slipped into the center of the camp, some yawning and stretching.

"Today I am going to perform a ceremony that I have been looking forward to for a long time. Where are Amberpaw and Bluepaw?" he asked, his amber gaze raking the crowd.

"Over here!" called the two apprentices simultaneously from where they sat at the foot of the ledge.

"It's about time you two had your warrior ceremony," purred Bramblestar, smiling at the stunned expressions on his daughters' faces.

"What?" yowled Bluepaw in shock. "We finally get to be warriors? OMG!" she shrieked, jumping up and down.

Amberpaw sighed, purring with amusement at her sister's antics, then limped her way through the crowd to her mentor Brackenfur's side at the base of the Highledge, Bluepaw close behind her.

Bramblestar began the ceremony with the words that had been passed down through the generations: "I Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bluepaw," Bramblestar meowed, turning to the blue tabby, who was trembling with excitement, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" squeaked Bluepaw, practically bouncing with excitement. Amberpaw rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling at her sister's eternal bounciness.

"Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" said Bramblestar in his deep, even voice.

Amberpaw felt her paws tingle with excitement. "I do," she said firmly, and sealed her fate.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluemint. StarClan honors your energy and strength in times of darkness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Bluemint's head, and she gave her father's shoulder a respectful lick.

There was an unnatural silence as every cat waited for Amberpaw's warrior name. Bramblestar had his eyes closed as if he were reliving a painful memory. After a moment he opened his eyes, sighing, and turned to Amberpaw.

"Amberpaw, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment you will be known as Amberpelt. StarClan honors your determination in the face of your injury," at this point every cat, including Amberpelt herself, glanced at Amberpelt's twisted front paw, "and your discipline, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Amberpelt's head, and as she stooped to lick her father's shoulder, Bramblestar mewed so quietly that only she and Bluemint could hear, "I am so proud of you both."

Whiteflower, Bluemint's former mentor, bounded up to Bluemint, licked her between the ears in an unusual display of affection, and yowled, "Bluemint! Amberpelt!" at the same moment that Brackenfur, Amberpelt's former mentor, did.

With that there was a roar of noise as the entire Clan yowled the new warriors' names, though not with equal affection; there were quite a few more "Amberpelt's" than "Bluemint's."

"Well," mewed Bluemint, butting her sister with her head, "you are the popular gal!"

Amberpelt stared at her paws in embarrassment.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"I'm a warrior, I'm a warrior, I'm a warrior, I'M A WARRIOR!" squealed Bluemint, doing an insane version of what looked like a touchdown dance.

Amberpelt was not pleased.

"Shut up, sis, we're supposed to be silent now, remember?" hissed Amberpelt impatiently.

"I'm a warrior, I'm a warrior, I'm a wa-"

SMACK.

Amberpelt had slapped her tail over Bluemint's mouth.

"Grrrr…" Bluemint grumbled a few bad words that she must have picked up from being around Whiteflower too much.

Amberpelt sighed into the darkness and rolled her eyes.

A LONG, LONG, WAY AWAY…………………………………………………………..

_Hermione's POV_

"I have to get a TAIL?!" I asked Remus incredulously. I hadn't forgotten my second year, when I had mistakenly added a cat hair to some Polyjuice Potion. I still had nightmares about cough up hairballs.

Remus sighed, rubbing a weary hand across his chin. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's in Harry's best interest. It's not as if I would willingly turn into a cat; being a werewolf is bad enough." He grimaced.

"How the hell is turning into a cat going to save Harry's life?" asked my boyfriend, Ron Weasely, looking perfectly horrified at the idea of becoming furry.

"Don't I have a say in this?" said Harry, looking from person to person. "I mean, let's face it, Voldemort will find me, whatever I do. But you," he looked at Ginny at this point, "you guys don't need to do this too. You don't need to put yourselves in anymore danger than you are already in."

Luna spoke up.

"Harry, where you go, we go. You're in danger; let's face it, at least we in Dumbledore's Army do this to have some fun while blasting Death Eaters to bit, and the only way to do that is to be in the thick of things." She smiled in her usual annoyingly dreamy way.

"Anyway, Potter, the Order has to turn into cats anyway. We're teaming up with some people- er, I mean aliens- I mean, weird-people-" Hestia broke off, shaking her head. "Lupin can explain it better than I can."

"Whether you like it or not, Harry," Remus said, looking directly at Harry, "we're coming with you."

_Saphira Snape's POV_

I didn't need my father to wake me up. I could feel my Dark Mark burning.

"What is it, Dad? Why is the Dark Lord calling?" I asked him, struggling to keep the note of urgency out of my voice. Having a father who was a double agent for a dead man named Dumbledore so sucked.

My father's voice was filled with distaste.

"The Dark Lord wishes us to turn into…cats."

I choked on the piece of cold pizza that I had been wolfing down; I didn't want to meet the Dark Lord on an empty stomach.

"Why the hell would the Dark Lord want us to turn into something as low as…cats?" I asked incredulously.

My father sighed slightly.

"I do not know the Dark Lord's intentions," he said in a quiet voice, "but I do not want to loose my daughter to him. You must do this."

"Fine." I said, shrugging my shoulders as I helped myself to another slice of cold pizza. "See if I care. Just make sure that all the guy cats think I'm sexy."

My father gave a long-suffering sigh, then left the room, muttering about the insanity of teenage daughters.

EVEN FURTHER AWAY…………………………………………………………………

_Siri Tachi POV_

I was sitting in my private quarters when there was a quiet knock at the door. It could tell it was Obi-Wan even before I let him in. I checked my alarm clock: 1:00 A.M. Why the hell was Obi-Wan visiting me in my private quarters at one in the morning?

The answer to that wasn't entirely…pleasant, to say the least.

"Hello Obi-Wan. News from the council?" I asked, even though I already could guess the answer.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes."

_Unfortunately? What's that supposed to mean? _

"The council," he grumbled, "have lost their minds."

_That's pretty rich coming from him, seeing as he's on it._

"I thought that was a given," I pointed out. Obi-Wan snorted. "How so this time?" I asked, patting the bed beside me for him to sit down. He did with an uncomfortable look on his face. _Well, of course he looks uncomfortable, Siri, you idiot._ I thought._ The last time he was this close to you_, _you were sixteen, he was eighteen, and you were kissing in the cargo hold of a doomed spaceship. _

I pushed the thought away. "So? How has the Jedi Council lost their minds?

"Our incredibly wonderful Council," Obi-Wan said through barely suppressed laughter, "wants all the Jedi to turn into…cats."

I nearly fell off the side of the bed in shock. "WHAT THE F------ H---!" I yelled. Once I had calmed down slightly, I glared at Obi-Wan.

"Funny. That's exactly what Anakin said." He said calmly.

"The council," I grumbled, smacking my head with my hand, "have lost their minds."

_Mara Jade POV_

I put my chubby hands against the side of my crib as the familiar clone trooper came into the nursery.

"Hello, Mara," said Cody in a deep, neutral voice. _He takes his job seriously. I mean, I'm only a couple of months old, but he talks to me like I'm his age. It gets incredibly boring after I while. Maybe I should start to cry…_

"The Chancellor wishes that we all turn into…cats," Cody said, sighing. _Cats? _I thought. _Like kittycats? I like kittycats! Does Cody have one now? Do I get a new friend to play with?_

"I may be a clone, Mara, but Jedi Kenobi helps me get a perspective on things. I know one thing about myself," he said to me seriously, "I do NOT appreciate being turned into a cat, even if it is a part of THE PLAN." With that, Cody patted me on the head, then turned and left the room. I whimpered.

_Aww, Cody-clone didn't bring a kittycat. Maybe I should fuss about it. No… hang on…maybe he meant that I get to be a cat! That would be fun! I'd be furry, and sleep on people's laps, and-Uh-oh, I got to go to the bathroom!_

If only the clan cats knew the troubles that were in store for them…

Like it? Hate it? Read and Review (constructive criticisms only, please)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	8. Visitors on the Island

Ice: Hi again! Last week I took a break over Labor Day weekend, but now I'm back with the next chapter of the story! Special thanks to all who have reviewed. So, you know the drill: 1.quote 2. disclaimer (I really, really, really don't want to get sued) and 3. story…

_I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me_

_-_Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

Disclaimer: The same as usual- if I were some really awesome famous person I wouldn't have to use Just to let you know.

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**VISITORS ON THE ISLAND**

Amberpelt scrambled across the log after all the rest of the Gathering-bound ThunderClan cats, Bramblestar leading them on with his tail held high. For a moment they surveyed the clearing around the Gathering-tree, not moving an inch as they waited for one cat to notice them- as a RiverClan apprentice called out, "Look! ThunderClan is here!" Bramblestar signaled with his tail and they rushed into the clearing.

Bluemint grinned at the awestruck look on a small ShadowClan apprentice's face; he was clearly in awe of all the muscular warriors that were now ambling around the clearing and chatting with other cats.

"Wow!" Bluemint said cheerfully. "It's hard to believe that he's looking at us like that! We really are warriors!"

Amberpelt rolled her eyes. "Well, you aren't going to do very well in life, if the only toms who check you out are puny six-moon-old ShadowClan apprentices!" she joked, ducking to avoid a blow from Bluemint's paw.

The clearing fell silent as the leaders leaped up to their positions on the Gathering-tree. Russetstar spoke of more news of some rouges that had been driven out of ShadowClan territory; Onestar told of new kits that had been born to WindClan only a few weeks ago. Then it was Bramblestar's turn.

"We drove out another fox a fortnight ago, and the badger threat has been eradicated!" he proclaimed. Yowls of approval came from the ThunderClan section.

Bramblestar let them celebrate for a few moments, then signaled with his tail for silence.

"Also, my daughters Bluemint and Amberpelt became warriors two nights ago!" Bramblestar was, well, grinning like an idiot, and even Russetstar's lips quirked into a smile as there was a roar of noise for the Bluemint and Amberpelt. Amberpelt was especially popular, with even a few ShadowClan cats yowling her name.

Next Mistystar stalked forward. "We, too, have a new warrior, Starpelt," she called.

Amberpelt's eyes widened as she saw the new RiverClan warrior, a small, pretty orange tabby with darker orange stripes. The cat looked very familiar…

"Hey! RiverClan fish!" she called to the cat over the roar of the crowd.

There was dead silence. Some of the other RiverClan cats growled. Beside Amberpelt, Bluemint gulped.

Starpelt stared for a moment, then bounded over to Amberpelt and yowled, "Amberpaw!"

"I'm Amberpelt now, you know," Amberpelt meowed happily, grinning and giving Starpelt's ear a quick lick.

"I know!" Starpelt said, "but if you can still call me 'RiverClan fish' then I can still call you 'Amberpaw.'"

To the shock of all the cats assembled, who were sitting there watching the she-cats talk as if it were a tennis match, the two friends began a lively debate about which tasted better, fish or mouse.

"You two are friends?" Mistystar and Bramblestar both said incredulously, just as five unfamiliar cats crept into view.

There was an immediate reaction to the sight of five intruders. All the queens and elders were in the center of a circle of cats, then the apprentices, then the warriors on the outside. Bramblestar, Russetstar, Mistystar, and Onestar leapt in front of the intruders.

Now that everyone was getting a closer look at the new cats, they realized it was not a group of five cats, but a group of three and a group of two, standing awkwardly apart from each other. In one group there was a ginger tom and a sandy tabby tom; in the other group there was a red-brown tom with a slightly graying muzzle, and honey- colored she-cat who had an oddly dreamy look on her face, and a she-cat with fur that was a bright shade of-

"Pink!" Bluekit whispered to Amberpelt excitedly. "Wow! That cat has pink fur!"

"I know," Amberpelt mewed quietly to her sister. "I wonder if-"

Amberpelt shut her mouth when her father glared at her.

The ginger tom stepped forward and dipped his head in greeting. "Hello there. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. My Clan has come here in peace, to-"

Obi-Wan shot an annoyed look at the sandy-brown tom, who was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny, Anakin," he growled at the cat.

"You may be 'The Negotiator,'" meowed Anakin, "but you really need to work on your- what is it? Oh yeah- 'interaction with living beings.' 'We come in peace-' you sound like an alien from one of those cheesy movies!"

Anakin laughed even harder at the aggrieved look on Obi-Wan's face.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan growled, "shut up."

Anakin shut up.

The Red-brown tom from the other group stood up.

"Hello. My name is Remus Lupin. This is Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus!" The pink she-cat meowed angrily.

"All right, sweetheart. This is Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only, and this is Luna Lovegood." He nodded toward the honey-colored she-cat.

"I am Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan," meowed Bramblestar, his head held high.

"I am Russetstar, leader of ShadowClan," hissed Russetstar, her eyes narrowed and her tail lashing from side to side.

"I am Mistystar, leader of RiverClan," said Mistystar, her expression unreadable.

"And I am Onestar, leader of WindClan," said Onestar proudly. "Together, our Clans make up the four Clans of the forest."

"RiverClan cats live near water and love to fish," called Starpelt.

"WindClan cats are the fastest of all cats," said Crowfeather. "We live in the moorland."

"ShadowClan cats are cunning cats, cats of the night," Smokefur said in a dark, deep voice. "We live in the swamplands and dark forests."

Amberpelt stood up and stalked over to the new cats until she stood directly in front of them. "We ThunderClan cats live in forests: we can't bear to be too far away from trees. We may not be the fastest, or the best fishers, or the most cunning, but if you are looking for bravery and loyalty in battle and in peace, look no further. Some may view us as weak, but true weakness is an uncaring soul."

"So, your Clans wish to settle here?" inquired Onestar.

"Yes, at least temporarily," meowed Remus as Obi-Wan nodded an affirmative.

The leaders went off into a thicket to discuss the issue at hand while the Clan cats, the Jedi cats, and the Honorable Representatives of PhoenixClan sat in awkward silence.

"Can you teach me that?" Bluemint asked Tonks eagerly.

"Teach you what?" said Tonks, curious.

"How to make our fur pink, of course," meowed Amberpelt, rolling her eyes and grinning as she bounded over to stand by her sister.

"Oh, this?" mewed Tonks in surprise, looking down at her fur. "Sorry, guys, but it's genetic. I don't dye it or anything; this is just one of my natural colors!"

"_One_ of-" began Amberpelt incredulously.

Just then, the leaders came back from their deliberation. "We have reached a decision!" yowled Bramblestar, leaping up to his place on the Gathering-tree. The other leaders followed suit; Russetstar had a sour look on her face, but Mistystar looked calm and Onestar, pleased.

"We will allow the new Clans to stay," Bramblestar called to the assembled cats.

"But they shall have to stay to the boundaries that are set at the meeting at sunhigh tomorrow," snarled Russetstar, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Five mice say that she has to give away a chunk of her territory," Amberpelt whispered to Bluemint and Starpelt. Bluemint giggled and Starpelt let out a purr of amusement.

_Later that night_

ThunderClan bounded home under the last light of the setting moon, pondering what had just happened.

"New clans!" Goldenflower exclaimed when Longtail told her the story when he got home. "I would have never imagined anything like this when we were still in the forest, but now, well…"

"I know," sighed the sightless tom Longtail as he curled for sleep. "Everything's changed."

Like it? Hate it? Read and review (constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	9. New Friends

Ice: Hey, y'all! Sorry I didn't update last week- I had a really long day. But I'm back with the newest chapter in PotterCat Warz! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. So, here's the a) disclaimer b) quote and c) story…

Disclaimer: People, I'm not rich. I'm not famous. I'm not the author of any awesome book series (yet!). If any of these things were true, I wouldn't need to use this website. Got it?

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost,_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring,_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king._

-Bilbo Baggins, _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring _by J.R.R. Tolkien

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Special thanks to Mrs. Keeneth for helping my class memorize that poem last year. We love you, Mrs. Keeneth!)

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER 8**

**NEW FRIENDS**

Bluemint and Amberpelt bounded through the undergrowth side by side, happy to be on a mission. This time, they were headed for the JediClan camp with a message from Bramblestar.

The two sisters were almost halfway there, still within the ThunderClan borders, when Bluemint picked up a scent.

"Hey, nee-chan, I think I smell something!" she called to Amberpelt. "You go on ahead!"

Amberpelt waved her tail good-bye as she streaked past Bluemint. Bluemint slipped away through the undergrowth, trying to figure out what she was scenting-

"ShadowClan!" she squeaked just as an enemy apprentice nearly landed on her back.

Bluemint immediately went into defense mode. "SUPERJUMP!" she squealed as she leapt into the air. For a moment she hung there, suspended five feet in the air, as the ShadowClan apprentice stared, dumbstruck; then Bluemint began her rapid descent towards earth- and her enemy.

FLUMP. Bluemint landed on the enemy apprentice, knocking all the air out of the surprised young she-cat.

"Works every time," mewed Bluemint simply, pinning the angry apprentice with one paw.

Bluemint gave the young ShadowClan she-cat the once-over: the cat was a delicate looking Siamese with black colorpoints. The she-cat had a ticked-off look on her face- and a ThunderClan vole in her mouth.

"Drop the vole, furball," Bluemint said cheerfully; in her experience, things were always easier if you were polite to your enemy.

"Who are you calling furball, fatso?" hissed the she-cat angrily, twisting under Bluemint's grip.

_Okay. No more Miss Nice Kitty-cat, _thought Bluemint angrily.

"I am NOT FAT!" she yowled as she smacked the ShadowClan apprentice across the face.

The pretty Siamese yowled in pain as Bluemint's claws ripped into her face; then she launched herself at Bluemint with a hiss.

If anyone had wandered up to them at that moment, all they would have seen would have been a whirlwind of teeth and claws. It was a full fifteen minutes before Bluemint, one ear torn and bleeding slightly, pinned the ShadowClan she-cat to the ground.

"What," mewed the ShadowClan cat mockingly, "going to kill me?"

"No," Bluemint mewed.

"Going to take me prisoner?" asked the ShadowClan cat, her eyebrows raising slightly.

"No, silly," giggled Bluemint. "I'm going to let you go!"

"Huh? What?" asked the ShadowClan cat.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" asked Bluemint, still laughing. "_Honestly_. I'm. Going. To. Let. You. Go."

"_Why_?" asked the ShadowClan cat incredulously.

"You put up a good fight for such a scrawny cat. I like that!" explained Bluemint, smiling.

"So… you're just going to let me… go?" asked the ShadowClan apprentice hopefully, finally aware that she was no longer being pinned down by Bluemint and edging away from her.

Bluemint smiled her "evil smile." "Actually, I have three… no, make that four conditions you have to agree to first."

"Uh-oh. This does _not_ sound good," the ShadowClan she-cat muttered to herself, looking extremely nervous.

"First," mewed Bluemint softly, "Give me that vole."  
The ShadowClan cat opened her mouth to protest, then sighed, shook her head, and nudged the vole over to Bluemint, muttering a few nasty words as she did.

"Very good!" exclaimed Bluemint in her overly-hyper voice. "Now, promise never to steal prey from ThunderClan ever again.

The ShadowClan cat gave Bluemint a mutinous look.

"Do it, furry!" said Bluemint cheerfully.

"Fine, I promise," the ShadowClan she-cat muttered angrily.

"Third, promise to never tell anyone in your Clan about this; I don't think you want to get your butt kicked by Russetstar!" mewed Bluemint.

"You have a good point," meowed the ShadowClan cat nodding her head. "I promise."

The ShadowClan she-cat turned to leave.

"Uh-uh, furry. You've got one more promise left," said Bluemint, blocking the she-cat's way.

The ShadowClan she-cat rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. What now?"

Bluemint smiled triumphantly. "You have to be my friend."

The ShadowClan she-cat's mouth dropped open in surprise. She had been expecting anything-_everything_-but this.

"Friends? You want me to be your friend?" asked the she-cat in a weak voice.

Bluemint nodded her head _yes_.

"I-I mean," the ShadowClan apprentice stammered, "I've never had a friend outside of my family before!"

"Really?" asked Bluemint in surprise. "Me neither!"

"You really want to be my friend? That's _wizard_!" the little she-cat said happily.

Bluemint grinned.

"So, _friend_,what's your name?" called Bluemint as the small apprentice turned to leave, a bounce in her step.

"Utela!" the apprentice yowled over her shoulder as she left the brambles.

"My name's Bluemint!" cried Bluemint. "Good-bye, Utela! I'll see you at the Gatherings! Good-Bye!"

Bluemint looked up at the sky and cursed. It was almost sundown: she must have spent _hours _in that bramble thicket!

"Amberpelt will think I've died and gone to StarClan!" she groaned, bounding away towards to the JediClan camp with a sigh.

Like it? Hate it? Please read and review (constructive criticisms only, please and thank you).

Love y'all,

Icey


	10. Love at First Sight

Ice: Hi!

//_Force-speak//_

_Thoughts_

"Normal talking"

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm not Erin Hunter. If I were, Leafpool and Crowfeather would have at least one litter of kits together. 

_I pride myself on doing the least popular thing possible._

_-_Ice

**POTTERCAT WARZ **

**CHAPTER NINE**

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

Amberpelt raced through the forest. She had let Bluemint follow the ShadowClan scent; she trusted her sister to ward off the intruders. For now, Amberpelt had a mission: bring Bramblestar's greetings to the JediClan camp.

_Missions are the only times I don't think about my paw,_ Amberpelt thought to herself, glancing down at her mangled forepaw as she raced through the forest. It was only a glance, but it was enough for her to barrel into a (extremely hot) JediClan warrior.

"Whoa, there!" the tom said, suppressing a chuckle as he helped Amberpelt to her feet. "You were running so fast, I almost expected to see all of SithClan chasing you!"

"S-sorry," Amberpelt stammered, suddenly shy as she gazed up at the tomcat's warm chocolate eyes. "I always run that fast. It keeps me from thinking about…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced down at her front paw.

"You're the ThunderClan cat, then?" the JediClan tom mewed, changing the subject. "I thought you were coming with your sister?"

"Well, she smelled a ShadowClan intruder on our territory. I let her go take care of that," Amberpelt meowed in response as the JediClan tom led her towards the JediClan camp.

The tom smiled, a warm gesture that made his eyes twinkle. "I'm Thunderstorm, by the way," he said softly.

"My name is Amberpelt," Amberpelt purred, feeling an inexplicable rush of affection for the enemy warrior.

Amberpelt hardly noticed that the JediClan leader was a badger by the name of Yoda, barely registered an extremely amusing argument between Obi-Wan and Anakin involving a frog in Obi-Wan's nest, and by the time Bluemint arrived, scarcely listened to Bluemint's excited mewsings about her new ShadowClan friends. In fact, it was surprising to many that she managed to tear her gaze away from Thunderstorm as she left the JediClan camp.

Amberpelt adored Thunderstorm's sleek black fur, loved his lightning-bolt mark on his muscular chest, and when she looked into his chocolate eyes, she was floating on cloud nine.

Amberpelt thought Thunderstorm was perfect.

Amberpelt was in love. With an enemy cat.

Thunderstorm picked at his dinner, walked right past a fight between two apprentices, and nearly lost a training battle with a cat half his age. He couldn't stop thinking about the one cat he would break the Jedi Code and the warrior code for.

Thunderstorm thought Amberpelt was perfect.

Thunderstorm was in love. With an enemy cat.

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review (constructive criticisms only, please and thank you).

Love y'all,

Icey


	11. News, Flashbacks, and Lovers

Ice:hi, y'all

THIS CHAPTER WAS REPOSTED DUE TO PLOT CONFLICTS ON 03/26/08. RE-READING OF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT NECESSARY TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY. –Icey the Strange

Ice: hi, y'all! I am back (FINALLY)! Sage is not here tonight, she and I got in a (blushes and hangs head in shame) fight… about YouTube and Harry Potter, of all things…oh well. More proof we're insane. Don't worry, we'll make up, it shouldn't affect the story!

Also, Taffy is at her house and Star is…well, I don't know where Star is now, but I think she is o.k.

So, you know the drill: quote—disclaimer—story.

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to and end?_

All the Good Things (Nelly Furtado)

Disclaimer: I am just me. Not J.K. Rowling, not Erin Hunter, not George Lucas! No matter what and how I try, I will never be them. (I can still try to be as good as them, though! ; ) )

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER TEN **

**NEWS, FLASHBACKS, AND LOVERS**

Amberpelt snuggled next to her mate. Thunderstorm and Amberpelt were curled up together in the hollow of a dead tree on the outskirts of JediClan territory, Thunderstorm using his warm black fur to shelter Amberpelt from the frigid leafbare night.

_I never would have thought that doing something so wrong, so risky would feel so… right, _Amberpelt thought to herself. _Yet… am I doing the right thing, staying with Thunderstorm with all that is happening with our Clans?_

_Flashback_

"Rainwhisker!" Sorreltail shrieked, skidding to a halt at the sight of her brother's mangled body. "RAINWHISKER!"

The rest of the ThunderClan patrol skidded to a halt behind the distraught she-cat. Tears pricked at the corners of Amberpelt's eyes. Beside her, Bluemint's face betrayed no emotion, no sadness at the tom's death, but Amberpelt could sense the anger and taught frustration that Bluemint was barely holding back.

Brackenfur sniffed at a nearby tree, then snorted in anger and disgust.

"That smells horrible," commented Bluemint as she arched her neck to sniff the tree. "What kind of half-dead skunk smells like that?"

"Whatever it is, it isn't friendly," Amberpelt meowed darkly.

"Right, the young one is," a low, gravelly voice said behind them, making the entire patrol jump. "Listen to her you should, when something important to say she has!"

The patrol whirled around, with the exception of Sorreltail, who was still mourning for her brother, and Amberpelt, who was resisting the temptation to burst out laughing, as it seemed very inappropriate.

Yoda, famed badger and leader of JediClan, was standing behind them. An expression of sadness briefly crossed his ancient face as his gaze swept across the devastating scene.

"Killed by a Separatist warrior, this cat was," Yoda said in a gloomy voice.

"A WHAT?!" the entire ThunderClan patrol said incredulously, again with the exception of the sobbing Sorreltail, and Amberpelt, who said promptly:

"Separatists are cats who left the Jedi and their allies and wish to form their own clans. They are in league with the Jedi Order's greatest enemy, the Sith, and the Jedi and the Separatists have been locked in a bloody and costly war for the past eight seasons."

"…o…k…WHAT?!" the rest of the patrol yelled impatiently, this time including Sorreltail, who couldn't help but feel curious.

"True, Amberpelt's words are," Yoda said, smiling grimly and giving Amberpelt the most curious look (Amberpelt stared at her paws, realizing that Yoda must know that, in fact, Amberpelt's forbidden mate Thunderstorm had taught her about the Clone Wars not three hours before!). "In grave danger, we all are."

The next moon had been a tough one: all of the Clans had suffered great losses at the paws of not only SithClan, but also DeathClan, PhoenixClan's deadly adversary.

Meanwhile, Amberpelt had discovered that her sister had a friend in ShadowClan named Utela. While Amberpelt didn't really trust Utela, she trusted her sister's instincts…well, Bluemint's _battle _instincts, at least. The blue tabby's choices in company were more than slightly unreliable.

And now…

_How will I tell him? What have we been thinking? What will happen to him? To me? To us?_

_What will happen when our kits our born?_

Somewhere in the elder's den, the ThunderClan camp, two hours later

"Amberpelt was out late," Goldenflower commented, watching the young she-cat look around nervously, then slip into the warriors' den. "I wonder what she's up to now?"

"Hopefully nothing dangerous," Goldenflower's blind companion Longtail called sleepily form his nest, "but, knowing her, if there's trouble, she's in the thick of it."


	12. The Prophecy

Ice: Hello everyone! Here is your Thanksgiving "Special Edition" of PotterCat Warz. Since I am off work today, Thanksgiving, Friday, and through the weekend, I am using my extra time to work on my stories.

Sage: Hellio! I am off work too, but you don't see me because I am not here…you don't see me…until the next chapter, that is…that's my chapter! Mine! MY PRECIOUS!!!

Ice: Ahem. Yes. Well, I can't say I blame her for giving us a nice little Gollum impression. I do tend to be the main character in this story.

aba is a divider-thingy. // force speech// _I am thinking_

So, you know the drill:

"_I love you!"_

"_I know."_

_-_Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo, _Star Wars episode V: The Empire Strikes Back_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda, blah, blah, you know that I'm not Erin Hunter or anyone else famous and awesome! If I published my own book, I would use some of that money to buy an IPod (yeah, I know, I am one of the only people in the world who doesn't have one!!! just kidding, I don't particularly want one, anyway. They're too popular for me).

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**THE PROPHECY**

Somewhere in a deep, dark forest, five cats and one badger were dreaming.

In the dream, three cats stood on a high ledge over looking a reflecting pool. One cat was a stunningly white tom with bright blue eyes. The second cat was a golden tabby tom with what appeared to be a lion's mane. The third starry cat was a majestic blue-gray she-cat with a silver muzzle.

The third cat rose and addressed the other two cats as well as the dreaming cats:

"New clans have come. The doom of the forest is upon us. For better or for worse, this fate cannot be decided by StarClan. We are powerless against this new threat.

"Many deaths there shall be. Blood will be spilt. Clans will turn on fellow Clans until the tide of blood seeps into the stars.

"But out of this darkness a light shall spring.

"Two there will be to set the forest free:

"One is banished, her heart torn in two. One falls into darkness.

"The former risks all to see this darkness fall.

"The other cat's future is uncertain: dark or light, we cannot see what path she will choose.

"Yet they will save the forest from utter destruction. There will be a great battle, and they have the power to lead the Clans to victory over the total darkness that now seeps from the evil places of the forest.

"So, cats of the forest, defend your Clans with your lives and have hope in these dark times, for your saviors shall come."

abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa

Leafpool woke with a start. She locked eyes with Cinderpelt, who seemed as bewildered and awestruck as Leafpool felt.

"A new prophecy," the medicine cats whispered in unison.

abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa

Bramblestar jerked awake.

"StarClan, what was that supposed to mean?" he whispered into the cold night air.

It was times like this that Bramblestar missed his mate, Squirrelflight, the most. She had been killed during an ambush by an enemy patrol several moons ago, and the ache of her loss had never really left Bramblestar. Without his mate to warm his heart, the leader's den seemed awfully cold and empty.

_Oh, Squirrelflight, what did that prophecy mean?_

abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa

Bluemint yawned and stretched as she shook the moss out of her fur.

_That was one crazy dream! If I were like Amberpelt and believed in rubbish like StarClan then I might think that dream was prophetic! _

Bluemint rolled over and wrapped her tail around her cold nose.

_Well, that freakish dream showed me one thing, _Bluemint thought with some amusement as she drifted off to sleep again, _I need to lighten up on my catnip intake!_

abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa

Amberpelt blinked, her senses slowly returning. She smiled and curled her tail around her slightly swollen stomach.

_I'm going to be a mother, _she thought happily.

Then she remembered her dream.

"Oh, great StarClan!" Amberpelt murmured. It was not the first time she had had a prophetic dream; in fact, StarClan cats had been haunting her dreams since she had been a small kit. However, it was the first time she had heard a prophecy of such serious content.

"_New Clans have come": that's obvious, _Amberpelt thought, trying to work out the prophecy. _"The doom of the forest_ _is upon us. For better or for worse, this fate cannot be decided by StarClan. Many deaths there shall be. Blood will be spilt. Clans will turn on fellow Clans until the tide of blood seeps into the stars_._" How can StarClan be powerless? How can there be a threat so great that blood even seeps into Starpelt? _Amberpelt shivered in the cold moonlight that seeped into the warriors' den. _"Many deaths…" What if Bluemint dies? What if I lose Dad? What if…What if Thunderstorm dies before I can tell him that he is going to be a father? _The very thought made Amberpelt's fur stand on end.

_No. I won't let that happen. Thunderstorm _must _survive. I cannot live without him! _

Amberpelt forced her fur to lie flat. _I must trust in StarClan's prophecy. The saviors of the forest shall come. I must believe this. Otherwise…_

Amberpelt sighed as she turned to face the crescent moon.

_Without my family, I am nothing. Without ThunderClan, I owe no Clan my allegiance. Without Thunderstorm…_

_…there is no point in living._

abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa

Grand Master Yoda awoke with a snuffle.

"No point in that prophecy there was, StarClan!" he grumbled. "Tell Grand Master Yoda something he does not already see, eh?"

//Maybe there is another threat,// Qui-Gon Jinn's voice called through the Force. It was always disconcerting to hear a dead person's voice in your ear, even if you happened to be a 900-year-old Jedi Master.

//Another threat, hmm? A threat, greater than the Sith, there is, Qui-Gon?// Yoda thought skeptically.

//You assume that I am the only one who can come back from the netherworld of the Force?// Qui-Gon inquired, his voice amused.

Yoda's eyes widened.

//Return from the netherworld of the Force, others can?//

//Of course. Cinderpelt of ThunderClan is a prime example of the art of reincarnation. Don't you suppose that others can do this as well?// Qui-Gon said, his voice serious.

//And not all souls, good they are,// Yoda called grimly.

//Precisely.//

//So, a point to this prophecy, StarClan had?// Yoda asked.

//Possibly.//Qui-Gon answered, the laughter back in his voice as he left Yoda once more.

abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa

Goldenflower stretched as she enjoyed the first rays of sunlight.

"What does Bramblestar look like today?" Longtail asked, turning his sightless eyes on her. "I can smell his tension all the way over here," he added.

Goldenflower shaded her eyes with her tail. "You're right. He looks as if he's been forced to swallow a slug, slime and all! I wonder what the matter is now?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Dustpelt commented darkly from his nest, and for once Goldenflower and Longtail had to agree: Something was amiss in the ThunderClan camp.

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	13. Thunderstorm

Ice:Hi! I am back again. I know, I know, this chapter was supposed to be reserved for Sagey, but that's not for a couple more chapters.

So, you know the drill:

"_I am your father."_

"_NOOO!!!"_

_-_Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker, _Star Wars episode V: The Empire Strikes Back_

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. I don't own anything(except MY HOTTIE THUNDERSTORM!!!).

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**THUNDERSTORM**

Thunderstorm, famed Jedi Knight, survivor of the Battle of Genosis and one of Obi-Wan Kenobi's closest confidants, was in love.

_Why me? _he wondered as he bounded along on a solo patrol. _Why did the prettiest, kindest, sweetest she-cat in the forest fall in love with me, a simple Jedi Knight bound to the rules of the Jedi Order?_

Thunderstorm loved Amberpelt, the so-called "princess" of ThunderClan. Though the Clans were not technically kingdoms and there was no real royalty in the forest, Amberpelt and her sister Bluemint were called the "princesses of ThunderClan" by many because their father, the leader of ThunderClan, supposedly treated them like royalty and asked their advice on everything.

Thunderstorm knew for a fact that these rumors were untrue: Amberpelt had told him personally that Bramblestar rarely told her anything.

_She always gets in the thick of things, but with SithClan out there, it's not safe for her to be in the thick of things anymore. I'll have to tell her that. I don't think I could survive without Amberpelt anymore. _

Thunderstorm was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice when he crossed the creek into ThunderClan territory. He would have continued on until he reached the ThunderClan camp if not for a growing feeling of unease.

Thunderstorm whirled around as he sensed a nearby presence. For a moment he stood and stared into a pair of snakelike red eyes, eyes that were full of hatred and malice. Then the creature's mouth formed words that Thunderstorm could not hear, there was a flash of green light, a rushing noise, and-


	14. One Banished

Ice: Here is another new chapter. I promise the next chapter will be all yours, Sage.

Sage: An entire chapter for MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ice: Again with the Gollum impressions!!! Oh well. I guess I'm a bad influence on her.

You know the drill:

"_Whatever happens, I'll remember this."_

_-_Siri Tachi to Obi-Wan Kenobi, _Star Wars: Secrets of the Jedi _by Jude Watson

Disclaimer: Same as always: I own nothing except for Thunderstorm and Amberpelt (sage: Bluemint and Steelfang are MY PRECIOUS!!!!!! Ice: sagey, SHUT UP ALREADY WITH THE GOLLUM IMPRESSIONS!!!!)

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**ONE BANISHED**

Amberpelt bounded alongside her father and sister on what would most likely be her last warrior patrol before she moved into the nursery. _I'll tell Thunderstorm about the kits tonight, _she kept reminding herself, but somehow she couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling that she wouldn't be seeing Thunderstorm again…

"Look!" Moonpaw cried as she dashed ahead of the patrol. "What's that? It looks like-" she broke off suddenly and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Bluemint to barrel into the unfortunate apprentice and virtually flatten her.

"Sorry, Moonpaw!" Bluemint squeaked. "I-" her voice was drowned out by Amberpelt's shocked yowl.

"NO!" Amberpelt screeched as she hurtled over to the black body that lay in the middle of the path. "THUNDERSTORM!"

The rest of the patrol watched in silent shock and horror as Amberpelt shoved her nose into the black cat's cold fur.

"Thunderstorm, no!" Amberpelt sobbed as she washed her dead mate's fur. "Thunderstorm, I'll do anything, I love you, please, please, you can't' be dead," she whimpered. She flung herself down by Thunderstorm's body and shoved her face into his fur, catching the last traces of her beloved's scent.

Bramblestar had gone extremely still. "Amberpelt, what is this?" he demanded, marching over to his daughter.

Amberpelt looked up at her father and met his glare with a sad, steady gaze. "I loved him," she murmured. "He loved me."

"Then-" Mousefur began incredulously as the entire patrol except for Amberpelt and Bluemint gave Amberpelt's pregnant stomach a long look.

"Those are his kits," Bramblestar said in a quiet, deadly voice.

"Yes."

"You know the punishment, don't you, Amberpelt," Bramblestar continued in the same deadly voice, "for falling in love with an enemy cat?"

Bluemint and Amberpelt both gasped as, at Bramblestar signal, Mousefur and Molepelt grabbed Amberpelt roughly by the shoulders and began dragging her away.

"I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" Amberpelt screeched, digging her claws into the earth in a desperate attempt to stand her ground. "I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Suddenly, Bluemint bounded towards Amberpelt as she tried to free her sister. Bluemint had almost made it to her sister when Berrytail and Birchpelt grabbed her by the shoulders, restraining her.

"SISSY! AMBERPELT! SIS!!!" Bluemint sobbed, struggling ferociously against her captors in a battle to reach her older sister.

"BLUEMINT!!!" Amberpelt cried, her shoulders shaking with sobs as Mousefur and Molepelt dragged her off ThunderClan territory.

"You know the warrior code," Bramblestar growled menacingly. "You are henceforth banished from ThunderClan. If any of our warriors find you on ThunderClan territory anytime after sundown today, know that you will be killed."

Amberpelt stopped struggling and looked directly at her father. "I loved you, Father. I loved you. Just remember that before the end…" she turned and slowly wound her way into JediClan territory and out of sight.

Bluemint, too, stopped struggling. As the patrol readied to leave, she stared at her father with emotionless green eyes.

"I knew that someday I would lose my sister as I lost my brother," Bluemint said tonelessly. "I just never thought that my own father would take my sister from me."

She turned and followed the patrol. Bramblestar flinched as if Bluemint had struck him. Then he, too, slowly marched home, his tail drooping and his ears flat against his head.

abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa

Later that night, after a JediClan patrol had found Thunderstorm's body and brought him home for his funeral, a dark shape slid into the JediClan camp.

Immediately all of the Jedi Knights and Masters tensed except for Grand Master Yoda, who looked extremely troubled.

"Amberpelt?" he called into the dark night. "Why here you are? At your own camp you should be."

"I thought that you might already know," Amberpelt's sad voice called back.

"Clouded, the future is," Yoda said quietly, "Certain, nothing is."

Amberpelt took a deep breath and stepped into the camp's light. "My father banished me from ThunderClan," she admitted.

Everyone in the camp, excluding Amberpelt and Grand Master Yoda, gasped. Amberpelt's good friend and Obi-Wan Kenobi's mate Siri Tachi cried, "Why, Amberpelt?"

Amberpelt took another deep breath and murmured, "My kits…they're Thunderstorm's kits too. I am actually surprised that I was not killed on the spot. My father's anger is…well, notorious, I hear," she said bitterly. "I intended to raise them for ThunderClan, as ThunderClan warriors, but as that's not an option anymore, I thought that they should be JediClan cats."

Siri wound her way through the crowd and stood by her friend. "I never understood Amberpelt and Thunderstorm's reasoning for their relationship. Know that I...well... you know," she said, gesturing to the nursery where her and Obi-Wan's kits slept peacefully. "I still don't agree with Amberpelt's reasoning, but understand it. Besides," Siri continued, "I have known Amberpelt for several moons. I could tell right away that she was extremely Force-sensitive-" at this point Amberpelt started with surprise-"and could easily become a Jedi. I think we should accept her into JediClan."

"I agree with Siri," Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison, causing Anakin to mutter "Pinch, poke, you owe me a Coke!" and Obi-Want to say, "The inside of your head is very interesting, Anakin. I had a wonderful time dusting the cobwebs!".

Grand Master Yoda nodded slowly. Mace Windu sighed.

"I'm guessing there is no way I am going to change your mind on this," he said dryly.

Grand Master Yoda the Badger snuffled with laughter.

"Know me well you do, Master Windu! Yes, a Jedi, this cat and her kits will be, agreed?"

The rest of the Jedi Council nodded their approval.

"Thank you," Amberpelt mewed, her eyes sparkling with tears as she gazed lovingly at Thunderstorm's body.

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticisms only, please and thank you)!

Free(virtual)candy to anyone who figures out who killed Thunderstorm!

Love y'all,

Icey


	15. One Falls into Darkness

Sage: what! This is all about me! yahoo!

Ice: go ahead. Enjoy your spoils. While I'm sitting on one percent. (Hops into random car) one stinkin' percent…half of one percent, actually…

Sage: stop copying Riley Poole off of national treasure!!!

Ice: when you stop copying Gollum off of lord of the rings!!!!!!!!!!!

Sage: fine then! (pouts)

Ice: see you later, sage.

Sage: where are you going!?!

Ice: on a date with Obi-Wan Kenobi! We're going to cruise along main street U.S.A. in my sweet new ride!

Sage: HE ISN'T REAL!!!!!!!!YOU SAID HE WASN'T REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ice: see ya! (Drives off)

Sage: what about my story!?! I need you with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ice: it's your chapter! Have fun!

Sage: ohh great. Now, how do I do this? Ice always does a quote first… let me see…

"_You can cry if you want to. When you're sad you don't need to hold back your tears. You can smile only when you're having fun, Sun. You got me? I'll always be by your side. I know your heart. So it's all right to cry in front of me."_

-Forte to Sun, _Mamotte! Lollipop_

Disclaimer: like Icey always said…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**ONE FALLS INTO DARKNESS**

It was a dark and stormy night…No, actually it was pretty moony. (ice: MOONY?! Like Remus Lupin? Sage: No, like sunny…except…moony. And I thought you were on a date with Obi-Wan? Ice: I am…I am speaking to you through the Force. P.S. I can like more than one fictional guy, especially if one is as hot as REMUS!!! Sage: He is not _hot_. Anyway, he is so OLD compared to you… ice: he is not! I am practically his age. Sage: (snorts) That is such a Tonks mentality. Let me explain this to you: He. Is. Too. Old. For. You. Ice: is not! Sage: is too. Ice: IS NOT!!!!!!!! Sage: IS TOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ICE: GET ON WITH THE STORY, WILL YOU?! WE'RE PROBABLY LOSING REVIEWERS WHILE YOU ARE BUSY TALKING TO ME!! AND OBI-WAN IS GETTING LONELY WITHOUT ME! Sage: I thought this was your story. Ice: no, this is your story. Sage: Oooopsie, sorry. On with the Story!!!!!!!!!!!)

It was a dark and moony night and Bluemint was sneaking out of the ThunderClan camp, her former home.

_This used to be a place of beauty. Now…if I stay here another day, I know that I will go mad._

Bluemint sighed as she took one last long look at the place she had known as home for all of her life.

_I didn't used to be like this, _Bluemint thought sadly as she trudged away towards the lake. _I used to be so funny! I used to have a sense of humor. But oh, no, the great and wonderful Bramblestar had to come in and flippin' ruin my entire life, _she thought sarcastically.

When she reached the lake, Bluemint pondered her course of action.

_I know that Utela said once that ShadowClan would always be open to me, were I in need, but somehow I don't think Russetstar would appreciate me showing up at her Clan in the middle of the night, _Bluemint thought grimly as she turned her attention away from the dark shores of ShadowClan. She instead turned her attention to RiverClan, but dismissed that quickly.

_I don't really have any friends there. The only RiverClan cat I have ever talked to is Starpelt, and she's just an acquaintance._

Bluemint's gaze landed on the lonely moors of WindClan.

_WindClan… _Bluemint thought, narrowing her eyes as she peered into the darkness. _It's cold, windy, and desolate, and I know no one in that Clan…_

_It's perfect, _she decided. _It's a great place to start my life over. I could meet some cats, join the Clan, and what with my bad case of short term memory loss, I'll have forgotten my old life within three weeks of arriving in WindClan!_

With that cheerful thought in her mind, Bluemint started off around the lakeshore for what would, she thought determinedly, soon be her new home.

Sage: Uh-oh. screams ICEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ice:zooms up in the car and jumps out What's the matter, sis? Where's it hurt?

Sage: I'm not hurt…but…but…but…

Ice: but what?

Sage: I NEVER GOT TO FINISH TALKING ABOUT BLUEMINT!!!!!!!!!!!

Ice: looks up at story Oh. thinks You can have the next chapter, too.

Sage: Really? Thank you so much!

Ice: Well, I was planning to let you have the next chapter anyway. I mean, I do have a date with Boromir next week…

Sage: BOROMIR!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH OBI-WAN! YOU ARE TOTALLY GROUNDED!!!!!

Ice: Sage, you can't ground me. I'm too old for that. Besides, it's not like I'm exactly marrying all my dates!

Sage: STILL!!!!!!!

Ice: Carpe diem.

Sage: See you guys next time!

Ice: Love y'all!

Love y'all/see ya later,

Icey and Sagey, partners in crime


	16. Bellatrix

Sage: another chapter for MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ice: what have we discussed about Gollum, Sage?

Sage: Ooopsie. Sorry.

Star: HELLOO? WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'm the important one!

Ice and Sage: Whatever.

Ice: Don't worry. You get the next chapter, big sis!

Star: Fine. leaves

a guy rides up on a horse

Boromir: M'lady. Kisses Ice's hand

Ice: Hello, m'lord.

Boromir helps her onto the horse

Sage: Bye!

Ice: see ya later!

Boromir: Looks slightly confused since he doesn't understand the slang

Boromir: Hold on tight, m'lady.

Ice: wraps her arms around his waist; they ride off into the sunset

Sage: Isn't that supposed to be in Western movies?  
Taffy: Yes. Am I in this chapter?

Star and Sage: No… oh. Wait. Yes…

Ice: Get on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!

Sage: Okee!

"_I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country."_

_-_Nathan Hale

Disclaimer: Ownin' nothin'…

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**BELLATRIX**

Bluemint bounded alongside the dark, mysterious waters of the lake. Her mind was fixed on her ultimate destination: WindClan.

_My old life is no more,_ she thought bitterly. _I have made my decision. There is no turning back now. When I'm there, everything will be better._

Bluemint screeched to a halt when she entered WindClan territory.

_Oh, shoot._ _Something's not right, _she thought. _There is a foul stench upon the air. It's most certainly not WindClan... Why am I talking this way?_

"What's this?" a cold female voice inquired from behind Bluemint. "An intruder on my lord's territory?"

Bluemint whirled around to face a black cat with a white splotch over one eye.

"No. You're an intruder on WindClan's territory," Bluemint said sharply, her eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Ha! This is the Dark Lord's territory now. My lord crushed that worthless cat, Onestar, and his halfbreed warrior scum fled in terror!" The she-cat's voice had risen to an insane yowl. "My Master now rules this moorland! He is all-powerful!"

Bluemint stared in shock and disgust at the crazy, evil she-cat. _Oh, God._ _If WindClan is gone, where will I live? What will happen to me now?_

"Ah! My Lord! My Lord!" the she-cat was singing.

"Psst," a quiet voice hissed from behind a bush as she insane she-cat continued her mad ramblings. "Over here! You! Quadruped! Spreckenze English? Get over here if you wish to escape with your life!"

Bluemint glanced at the crazed she-cat, then at the bush.

"Why should I trust you?" Bluemint whispered back.

"You can't!" the cat in the bush said. "Come on! That cat will kill you if you stay! She's the Dark Lord Voldemort's right-hand cat!"

Bluemint took another glance at the insane she-cat, then slipped into the bush.

She was greeted by unreadable brown eyes.

"Greetings, Bluemint of ThunderClan. My sister has told me much about you," the dark tabby tom said seriously as he walked alongside Bluemint. She noticed they were entering ShadowClan territory.

"Who's your sister?" Bluemint asked curiously.

"Your friend, Utela."

"You're related to Utela?"

"Yes, now be quiet!" the cat hissed at Bluemint.

Bluemint puffed out her fur and trotted on.

"What's your name?" asked Bluemint after sometime of walking.

"Tiger."

"I didn't know Utela had a brother."

"Well, that's me."

"Why does she never talk about you?"

Tiger turned around quickly. "Are you always this annoying?" He looked very irritated.

"Sorry…" Bluemint said quietly.

Tiger turned his head and kept walking.

After crossing the outer border of the lake, Tiger turned back to Bluemint. "I'm sorry. I'm not in a good mood today."

Bluemint smiled her irresistibly sweet smile. "That's okay."

Tiger snapped his head back, but Bluemint could see red rush to his cheeks.

"Ummm…well…see you later," Tiger said awkwardly as he turned and darted into the dark pine trees.


	17. ShadowClan

Sage:haha! You don't get this chapter! WHAT!

Ice:…well, at least she didn't do the Gollum impression

Sage (in background): another chapter for MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ice: what did you just say, GlaciaSage0622?!

Sage: OH, NO, NOT MY FULL NAME!

Ice: I'm leaving you now. I have a date with Darth Vader. Does evil laugh

Sage: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU KNOW I LOVE HIM!

Ice: so? He loves me more! Not really but whatever

Sage: sobbing in the corner and rocking back and forth

Star: don't worry. Your time will come. Get on with the story; otherwise I will do it for you!

Sage: oh-um-um-okay! Taffy is in th-th-this ch-ch-ch-ch-chapter ththis ttimme!

Taffy: yay me.

"_A friend is a gift you give yourself."_

_-_Robert Louis Stevenson

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, YOU IDIOTS! LEAVE ME ALONE!

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**SHADOWCLAN**

Bluemint was bored, but not only that, her ahem butt was numb.

"Oh, this is just wonderful," she sniffed. "Not only am I lost, cold, and a very long way from my former home, but I'M FREAKIN' TALKING TO THE TREES!"

"Oh, that's just lovely," snorted a sarcastic voice from behind a tree.

"AH! OMG! WOULD YOU FREAKS STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME?" Bluemint squealed after she had jumped five feet in the air. "Oh. Hey, Utela!"

"Hey, Bluemint," the pretty ShadowClan Siamese mewed as she slipped out from behind the tree.

"What's up?" Bluemint asked.

"Nothin' much. You?" Utela inquired.

"Not much, but my butt is numb," Bluemint complained.  
"Oh. That sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"How's Amberpelt?"

"Banished."

"Oh. That sucks too."

"Yeah, it does."

"So."

"So."

The two she-cats sat in awkward silence for about fifteen more minutes. To break the odd, inexplicable silence, and because she was curious, Bluemint posed the question, "Do you have a brother?"

Utela started. "Oh. Yeah."

"Tiger doesn't look like you.

"He's adopted."

"Oh."

"So."

"So."

"Do you want to come to my camp?" Utela queried, simply because it was the best way to ward off another mysterious silence.

"Sure. Do you think that Russetstar will kill me?" Bluemint asked her friend as they started padding towards ShadowClan.

"Yeah, probably."

"Okey-dokey!" Bluemint mewed cheerfully.

Utela raised an eyebrow at her crazy friend.

Bluemint giggled blackly.

It took the cats almost an hour to reach the ShadowClan camp. When they did, the sun wasn't quite over the horizon, so almost every ShadowClan cat was in the camp.

As Bluemint and Utela entered the camp, the guards displayed no emotion; their faces were blank and they did not move even an inch from their posts.

"Whoa," muttered Bluemint. "Talk about your great security guards."

Utela rolled her eyes and said nothing.

When the two she-cats walked past the warriors' den, however, almost every warrior lifted their heads from their various sleeping positions and hissed.

Bluemint shivered slightly, though her face betrayed no fear.

"Don't worry," Utela whispered. "They look mean, but they're all a bunch of idiots."

Bluemint snickered.

Then the cats reached Russetstar, the ShadowClan leader who was infamous for her cruelty and cunning. She was conversing in undertones with a muscular, battle-scarred tom. He had gray fur with three steel-grey stripes down his back.

"Wow, he's hot. Who's he?" Bluemint whispered to Utela.

"That's Steelfang," Utela hissed. "He's bigger, meaner, and more idiotic than most of the warriors. He's constantly competing with Tiger."

"Mmm. Bad boy. I like," Bluemint hissed back.

Utela snorted loudly, which got the attention of Russetstar and Steelfang.

"Oh. Hello, Utela. What's this you have with you? A ThunderClan prisoner?" Russetstar meowed coldly, her eyes narrowing.

"No. I am no one's prisoner, nor am I a ThunderClan cat. I am merely a rogue, and I wish to shelter with your clan," Bluemint mewed proudly.

"A rogue?" Russetstar asked, arching her eyebrow. "Hmm. Aren't you Bramblestar's daughter-one of the 'princesses'?"

"I did not choose my father," Bluemint said coolly.

"Hmm. Well, listen to what I say, _rogue,_" Russetstar spat. "ShadowClan has none of ThunderClan's kittypet weakness. We do not accept strays, nor do we-"

"Russetstar." A quiet voice interrupted the ShadowClan leader.

Tiger slunk out of the shadows of the pine trees. He prowled over to his leader, and, as Steelfang hissed impatiently, whispered quickly in Russetstar's ear.

Russetstar's eyes narrowed.

"She likes what she hears," Utela murmured in Bluemint's ear. "Looks like Tiger has a good idea."

"All right, _'princess'_. Here's your deal," Russetstar snarled. "You may sleep in the camp-but not in a den. You may hunt on ShadowClan territory, but only if you add most of your catch to the fresh-kill pile and keep only one piece for yourself."

"But-" Bluemint began.

"If you do not accept my terms, you will have five minutes to leave our territory and never return. If you don't, we will kill you."

Bluemint gulped.

"Okay," she whimpered. "I accept your terms."

"Good," Russetstar hissed. Then she stalked off to her den.

"Come on, Bluemint! Let's get you some bedding," Utela suggested as she streaked off towards the camp exit.

"Oh! Oh! Wait for me!" Bluemint cried, and she hurried off after her friend.

Steelfang and Tiger watched Bluemint's lithe body as she ran through the camp.

"Man, is she hott," they said simultaneously.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
"WHAT DID _YOU_ JUST SAY?"

All the other warriors rolled their eyes in disgust. It looked as though it was going to be a _long_ day.

So Bluemint began her new life as a rogue in the ShadowClan camp. Little did she know that somewhere in the deep, dark pine forest, someone was watching her…

Icey: Hey, sage, someone wants to talk to you.

Sage: Who?

(breathing)

Sage: gasps, then starts squealing as Darth Vader walks up

Vader: Would you like to go on a date with me?

Sage: YESYESYESYESYES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vader: When are you free?  
Sage: Whenever I'm not plotting world domination.

Vader: I knew I liked you.

Sage: See you guys next time!

Ice: Love y'all!

Love y'all/see ya later,

Icey and Sagey, crazy people ; )


	18. The Fading Light

Ice: hey, y'all! Finally I am free to write a chapter. I think I'll get right to it:

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

_Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies,_

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,_

_That grow so incredibly high._

- _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, _the Beatles

(taffy: that song's about drugs! You can't quote it!

Icey: sorry sis, but actually, I can use it, with all due respect to the Beatles. I am listening to that song right now, so I decided to quote it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters (e.g. Anakin Skywalker). However, Sage, Star, Taffy and I do own Bluemint, Starpelt, Utela, Amberpelt and company.

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**THE FADING LIGHT**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Amberpelt's friend Bant asked anxiously for what seemed to be the millionth time. "You're awfully close to kitting…"

Amberpelt turned to face her friend as they neared the JediClan camp exit. Gentle Bant's eyes were wide with concern for her very pregnant friend.

Amberpelt smiled reassuringly. "Bant, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I'm only going hunting. Besides…"

Amberpelt's voice trailed off. She cocked her head and pricked her ears. A smile slowly spread over her face as she heard a tiny kit's voice.

"Auntie Bant!" the kit called impatiently. "Auntie Bant, you promised that you'd come visit us!"

"…I think young Lupe Kenobi requires your attention," Amberpelt finished with a chuckle as Bant sped off in the direction of the nursery.

Amberpelt sighed and let the smile slide off her face as she padded out of her adopted Clan's camp and into the forest. She hated lying to her friends, especially Bant, who was naturally sweet and caring, but she couldn't admit the truth.

Amberpelt had known as soon as she awoken that gloomy morning that this was the day she was going to have her kits. She had immediately crept over to Obi-Wan and Siri and reminded them of the plan:  
Amberpelt would leave the JediClan camp under the pretense of hunting. She would then make her way to the ThunderClan camp and have her kits. Then came the hard part: Amberpelt would leave her precious kits under the care of Leafpool and drag herself back to JediClan camp, where she would spread the rumor that the kits had died.

There was a reason for this, Amberpelt reminded herself: she didn't want her kits to be Jedi. She didn't want to watch her children, and know that she could have no contact with them once they were Younglings. She didn't want her kits to suffer the way she had watched her friend Siri's as Siri explained to them (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that once they were Younglings, they had to ignore their mother in order to concentrate on their training.

_Besides, kits belong to their mother's Clan. And no matter how long I stay in JediClan, I will always be a ThunderClan cat at heart. I want my kits to be ThunderClan kits, _Amberpelt thought to herself.

She stopped in her tracks as she neared the border: a wave of pain had just racked her abdomen. Then another. And another. Amberpelt realized that this had been going on since she had left the camp; it was just now getting worse.

Amberpelt stared out into the thick forest ahead of her. She knew this territory, and remembered with a jolt how far of a journey it was from the edge of territory to camp.

"Oh, great StarClan," she whispered as she closed her eyes against the pain. "I'm not going to make it to camp!"

Amberpelt dragged herself through the underbrush. She had to find a place that would hide her scent-

_There! _She spotted a tree whose roots were surrounded by rotting leaves and mushrooms. _It's perfect! _Amberpelt crawled towards the tree. Every pawstep seemed agonizingly slow.

Amberpelt finally reached the tree. She collapsed, panting, at its roots. She gave an involuntary yowl as pain ripped through her body. _StarClan, help me!_

"Amberpelt!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Leafpool dropped the herbs she was collecting near the ThunderClan/JediClan border when she heard a familiar voice shriek in agony.

"Amberpelt!" the ThunderClan medicine cat cried as she quickly gathered her herbs and bounded towards the source of the cry.

The first thing that struck her was the blood-scent, though it was almost overpowered by the stench of rotting leaves. "Oh, no," Leafpool muttered around her mouthful of herbs.

Leafpool rounded a corner just as the cat in pain cried out again. Amberpelt was lying on her side. Her flanks were heaving, and as Leafpool hurried toward the young tabby queen's side, a tiny, damp kit emerged.

Leafpool-

(EDITOR'S NOTE: THIS SECTION OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED OUT FOR SOME GORY MATERIAL.

Icey: Hey! Poor Amberpelt's just having kits. It's a natural process!

EDIT: SORRY, THERE ARE KIDS THAT READ THIS.

Icey: oh, fine. Let's just get on with the story.)

When the whole ordeal was over, five small kits lay by Amberpelt, who lay very still with her eyes closed. Leafpool gently nudged Amberpelt, whose eyes fluttered open.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amberpelt was utterly exhausted. She didn't want to move. She wouldn't have even opened her eyes when someone carefully nudged her if a familiar scent hadn't reached her.

"Leafpool?" Amberpelt queried wearily as her eyes fluttered open and she took in her aunt's worried features.

"Amberpelt, you need to eat these," Leafpool said as she nosed some bitter smelling herbs towards Amberpelt's face.

Amberpelt sniffed at the herbs warily. She smelled something familiar, something she had smelled many times before.

"How much blood have I lost?" Amberpelt inquired as she lapped up the herbs, which, amazingly, tasted worse than they smelled.

Leafpool froze for a moment, the relaxed a fraction. "I forgot that you had to take that herb after the Thunderpath accident; of course, you would recognize it."

"You're avoiding my question, Leafpool," Amberpelt pointed out coolly as she struggled to sit up.

Leafpool pushed her back down. Her face was anxious. "Amberpelt, I- I really did try to convince Bramblestar-not to b-banish you! I really did try!" she stammered nervously.

Amberpelt gave her aunt a reassuring lick on the ear. "Oh, it's all right, Auntie," she said. "It's not your fault- OH!" she cried, her eyes wide. "My kits!"

Leafpool's face fell again. "They're right here," she murmured. "But Amberpelt-"

She was cut off in mid-sentence by Amberpelt's strangled cry.

"Why aren't these two moving?" Amberpelt demanded. Her voice was choked with tears; she knew why two of her little ones weren't moving.

"They were born dead," Leafpool said gently.

Amberpelt's amber eyes were huge and tear-filled. She stared at Leafpool for a moment, then burst into tears and licked the poor dead kits.

"NO!" Amberpelt wailed. "Please don't be dead! You can't be dead! I wanted you to be ThunderClan warriors. I wanted you to hunt and fight! Please…wake up," she begged as she groomed the tiny bodies for the first and last time.

"Amberpelt," Leafpool began quietly, "there was nothing anyone could have done to save those two. No cat alive today knows why some kittens are born dead; it just happens. Just don't forget your other three little ones. They need their mother."

Amberpelt lifted her eyes from her dead kits to fix her eyes on her aunt. She slowly nodded.

"Where are the others?" she asked quietly.

Leafpool picked up the other three kits and moved them next to their mother. They squeaked and squirmed in the cool breeze.

Amberpelt stared impassively at the kits for a moment. Then she reached her head down and started licking them. A purr rumbled in her throat.

Amberpelt sent up a prayer to a particular StarClan cat: _These are our kits, Thunderstorm! Our kits! You're a father! Please take care of our other two. They'll need you._

Amberpelt paused in her task of grooming her kits when Leafpool inquired gently, "What are their names?"

Amberpelt looked at the two limp little bodies. "Well," she began with a voice choked with emotion, "this is-was-is- Lightningkit," she mewed as she nudged the little dead kit. He was white with a tiny lightning bolt on his chest, "and this is-was-is- Mintkit," she continued as she nudged a tiny dead she-kit with light silver fur and light blue-gray stripes.

Amberpelt purred as she turned to the three live kits that were snuggled next to her belly. "This little guy is Stormkit," she remarked as she licked a dark brown tom with black stripes, "this tom is Flamekit," she meowed as she nudged a orange tom with red-orange stripes, "and this little one is Icekit," she said gently as she nosed a little she-kit with pure white fur and black stripes.

Leafpool smiled momentarily.

"How's my sister?" Amberpelt asked curiously.

Leafpool winced.

"What is it?" Amberpelt meowed in alarm. "Is she hurt? Is she all right?"

Leafpool took a deep breath. "Amberpelt, Bluemint left ThunderClan," she answered. Amberpelt's eye's widened in shock. "She's a rogue now, though she spends most of her time in ShadowClan-"

"-with her friends," Amberpelt finished grimly. "Well, at least she's okay for the moment, though I must say I-" Amberpelt broke off as she heard voices.

"Amberpelt!"

"Amberpelt, are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Amberpelt called back as she made to stand up. Leafpool attempted to stop her, but Amberpelt shrugged her aunt off.

"Leafpool, take Stormkit, Flamekit, and Icekit with you," she said in an urgent undertone as she nosed the kits towards her aunt. The kits mewled in shock and fear.

Leafpool's eyes widened. "No, Amberpelt!" she whispered. "Why?"

Amberpelt squeezed her eyes shut. Her shoulders shook. "I can't take them with me," she whimpered. "They'll have to become Jedi, and Jedi can't have contact with their parents! Besides, they belong with their mother's Clan-"

"-which is currently JediClan," the ThunderClan medicine cat pointed out. "Amberpelt, it doesn't matter how much your heart is still with ThunderClan. You are a Jedi now! You can keep them," she added. "Your Clan leader is leader for a reason. He'll be able to see that you need these kits. Any half-blind cat can tell how much it will hurt for you to give them away!"

Just then Siri and Obi-Wan skidded into the clearing that surrounded the tree.

"Amberpelt!" Siri exclaimed.

Amberpelt didn't answer her friend. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs.

"Amberpelt?" Siri asked concernedly. "What's the matter?"

Amberpelt looked at her friends and her aunt. "I think," she said slowly, "that I'm rethinking my decision. I want to keep my kits."

Siri gasped.

"Amberpelt, are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked. "If you keep them, then they'll have to be Jedi."

"Not necessarily," Amberpelt murmured. "What was it you said that would be grounds for a change in the Code?"

Obi-Wan's cerulean eyes widened. "Well, it's not really official grounds for change, but Master Qui-Gon said something along the lines of, 'they will not change the precepts. Not unless the whole galaxy changes, the whole Order changes, not unless an upheaval happens that changes everything.'"

Amberpelt pointed out, "Well, hasn't that happened? Sith Lords are running amuck, there's a new prophecy, and you Jedi used to be Twolegs!"

Leafpool made a small noise that sounded like _ep!_ "You know about the prophecy?" she asked Amberpelt incredulously. Amberpelt nodded and muttered, "but you're not supposed to know about that. Forget I mentioned it."

Leafpool's eyes narrowed. "How long have you been having prophetic dreams?" she inquired as Amberpelt pulled her three kits over to her with a sweep of her tail and put a protective paw by the other two's bodies.

"I've been having dreams from StarClan since I was a kit," Amberpelt admitted, "but you're not supposed to know that either."

Siri glanced down at Amberpelt's paw, then gave a muffled squeak. Obi-Wan frowned and stared at his mate as though she had gone mad, but when he saw the two bodies, he murmured, "Oh."

Amberpelt sighed. "Leafpool, thank you. I owe you my life," she said seriously.

Leafpool gave Amberpelt a lick on the top of her head. "Oh, little one. You know I would do anything for you and your sister," she murmured.

Amberpelt sighed again. "Could you do one more thing for me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes.  
"Please keep an eye on my little ones. I have to-I have to go bury Lightningkit and Mintkit."

"Of course." Leafpool hesitated, then asked, "Where are you going to bury them?"

"By their father," Amberpelt mewed quietly. Her amber eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Where is Thunderstorm buried?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. "Yes, I've been wondering that. He's not buried with the Jedi."

Amberpelt mewled, "No, he's not. He's right over here, actually," she said as she tried to stand up. She wobbled on her paws and Siri hurried to support her. They made their way slowly over to a mound only a few foxlengths from the tree. It was straddling the ThunderClan/JediClan border.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leafpool watched in silence as the three Jedi buried the kits. She heaved a sigh.

_It is the life of a medicine cat to see both the light and the dark, the good and the bad, birth and death, _she remembered Cinderpelt saying to her when she was a young apprentice. It was moments like this that Cinderpelt's words rang true, Leafpool considered as she glanced down at Stormkit, Flamekit, and Icekit.

"Thanks again, Leafpool," Amberpelt mewed as she picked up Stormkit by the scruff of his neck. The tom-Obi-Wan, Leafpool remembered-and the she-cat-Siri-lifted Flamekit and Icekit in their jaws. Leafpool could tell from the extremely gentle way Amberpelt's two Jedi friends carried the newborns that they had kits of their own.

As Amberpelt and the two other JediClan warriors were about to cross the border, Amberpelt halted abruptly and whirled around as if some cat had called her name. Her amber eyes widened and filled with love and grief as she gazed at a point to the right of Leafpool.

Leafpool turned her head. Four starry cats were watching the Jedi leave: A young tabby tom, about apprentice age, with mischief in his eyes; two tiny kits who were playfighting; and a muscular black tom with a lightning bolt mark on his chest. The tom was staring into Amberpelt's eyes as his mouth formed words that Leafpool could not hear; these words and phrases were for Amberpelt only. Then a light breeze blew through the hollow. The starry cats faded away, Leafpool sighed, and the six JediClan cats turned and disappeared into the fading light.

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	19. Changing the Code?

Ice: hey! I'm back with a new chapter.

Star: I thought this was supposed to be my chapter. (gives Icey the death glare)

Ice: sorry, sis! I really wish this were your chapter.

Star: (snorts) no you don't.

Ice: okay, so maybe I don't wish this were your chapter. So what? I need this chapter, sis. If I don't write down my ideas right now, then my thoughts might just…

Ice and Star: float away.

Ice: AAH! STAY OUT OF MY MIND!

Star: you think I like dusting off all your cobwebs?

Taffy: am I in this chapter?

Ice: no.

Sage: Hellio! What up?

Ice: nothin' much.

Star: I'm going to watch _Full House_, alright?

Ice and sage: …

Sage: I thought it was "all right"…

Ice: you do that, star.

Star: alright. (turns on television)

Sage: I could have sworn it was "all right"…

Ice: it is "all right". Star is just weird, nee-chan.

Star: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Ice: nothing.

Star: smacks ice

Taffy: AM I IN THIS CHAPTER!?!

Ice, sage, and star: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taffy: darn. (plops down on couch, so does sage)

Ice: okay then. While they're all frying their brains, I'll continue with the story.

_Here I am-next to you,_

_And suddenly the world is all brand new_

_Here I am-where I'm gonna stay_

_Now there's nothin' standin' in our way_

_Here I am-this is me_

_-Here I Am(End Title), Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_

Disclaimer: you and I both know that I don't own any of this. I just like killing off the characters. (evil laugh) just kidding.

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**CHANGING THE CODE?**

The JediClan camp nursery was warm even though the air outside was cool and crisp. Bant had cheerfully mentioned, when she had visited earlier in the day, that the heat was the result of all the love that the queens had for their kits, but Amberpelt thought the warmth was more likely because of the number of hot, furry bodies inside the small nursery.

"Wow, Amberpelt, your kits are teensy!" squeaked three-moon-old Andrew Qui-Gon Kenobi as he paused in his playfighting to stare at the three two-week-old fluffy kittens that were curled up by Amberpelt's belly.

"You were this small two moons ago, 'drew," Amberpelt pointed out with a purr of amusement.

"I was not!" the light brown kit meowed indignantly.

"COWABUNGA!!!!!!!" cried a small tom-kit's voice as a sand-colored blur hurtled across the nursery and bowled over Andrew, who skidded into Amberpelt.

"Zachary Anakin Kenobi! Be careful around Amberpelt's kits!" chided Siri as she picked up the offending kit by the scruff of his neck and began to wash him. "And don't run off until I've finished washing you!"

"Aw, Ma! I HATE baths, though," the kit grumbled.

"Zach," a quiet voice called from the entryway. "Listen to your mother."

"Daddy! You're back from the Outer Rim!" Zach and Drew squeaked simultaneously as they scrambled over to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Their sister followed more slowly, and she made sure to step around Amberpelt's kits.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said cheerfully as he greeted his kits. Amberpelt noticed that his eyes looked haggard.

"Hey, Obi-Wan," she mewed quietly. "How bad is it out there?"

Obi-Wan mouthed, "Not good at all, but Dooku is dead," as Siri wound herself around his body and purred.

"Hey, Amberpelt. How's the prey running?" Anakin Skywalker called as he entered the nursery. Amberpelt could smell a certain she-cat's scent on him. _A story there, _she thought to herself.

"Hey, tall person. Stop growing! I don't want you to be bigger than you already are! What are you aiming to be, a TigerClan warrior?" Amberpelt joked. Anakin rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Amberpelt?" a tiny voice asked. Lupe Cerasi Kenobi had slipped through the crowd to Amberpelt's side.

"Hey, Lupe. What's up?" Amberpelt mewed warmly. She had always liked Lupe. Lupe's brothers were lovely kits, but Lupe had a quiet courage about her that was hard to ignore.

"Look at Icekit. Her eyes are blue!" Lupe meowed, gesturing with her tail to the tiny white and black kit.

It took Amberpelt a moment to register what Lupe had said. Then Icekit turned to face Amberpelt, gazed at Amberpelt with bright blue-grey eyes, and meowed.

"Wow," Amberpelt whispered. She sat motionless for a moment as though she thought Icekit might fade away at the slightest touch. Then Amberpelt gave Icekit a rough lick and purred.

Amberpelt lifted her head when she heard a small mew. She glanced at her other two kits and saw a glint of chocolate brown eyes.

Stormkit meowed again and squirmed towards his mother. His chocolate eyes were huge as he took in his surroundings. Amberpelt's eyes widened and her purr grew louder when a pair of amber eyes gleamed at her.

"Hello, Flamekit," Amberpelt meowed gently as she nudge Flamekit towards his siblings. Flamekit meowed as he wiggled towards Icekit and rolled on top of her.

Icekit gave an indignant squeak and rolled over; Flamekit's eyes widened with surprise as the tables were turned on him and he was virtually flattened by his sister.

"All right, you two. Don't get too feisty," Amberpelt chided gently as she moved Stormkit so that he separated Icekit from Flamekit. "I want at least two days of peace before you tear this place apart."

Anakin raised an eyebrow as Siri laughed. "I saw Lupe and her brothers when they were small," Amberpelt informed Anakin. "Believe me; I'll be lucky if I get two minutes of quiet now that their eyes are open."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Those two are crazy!" he groaned as Icekit rolled over Stormkit and Flamekit, and Drew tackled Zach.

"Which two?" inquired Lupe, Amberpelt, Siri, and Obi-Wan in unison as Flamekit and Stormkit squeaked angrily at Icekit. Zach shook the dust of his fur, gave a fierce war cry, and flattened Drew.

Anakin grumbled, "I don't know! Both of them! All of them!"

"What I want to know," Obi-Wan commented as Siri laughed, "is where Amberpelt's kits got their insanity."

Amberpelt puffed out her fur indignantly, then relaxed and grinned. "That has to be my side of the family," she admitted. "You should have seen some of the antics my siblings and I got up to when we were young!" Her eyes misted over with memories and a trace of sadness.

"You mean, there's more than just you and Bluemint?!" yelped Anakin. "That's scary! I never thought I'd be afraid of anything after Geonosis, but yeesh!"

Amberpelt smiled sadly. "There used to be three of us. Lionkit and Amberkit, partners in crime!" She gave a purr of amusement. "We used to get up to so much trouble, my brother and I," she mewed softly.

"Used to?" Obi-Wan and Siri asked softly.

"He-he died, the night I got this," Amberpelt admitted miserably, gesturing to her twisted front paw. "He was my younger brother. I was supposed to keep an eye on him. He convinced Bluemint and me to go on an adventure with him-outside of camp. I knew it was wrong. I knew that there is a reason five-moon-old kits aren't allowed to leave the camp. But I didn't have the courage to go against him," Amberpelt mewed bitterly. "I didn't have the guts to tell him off.

"We got out of camp all right, so Lionkit decided to check out the Thunderpath at the edge of our territory. We had heard of it before, and the stench was so horrible that it was nearly impossible to not notice it. Lionkit thought-and I thought as well-that it would be wonderfully brave to cross the Thunderpath, come back to camp, and say, 'Hey! Look at us! We crossed the Thunderpath and didn't get smashed to miniscule bits! Aren't you proud of us?'" Amberpelt meowed self-mockingly.

"When we reached the Thunderpath, I was on edge, but Lionkit didn't seem to mind the smell or the monsters. He was so energized. His enthusiasm was almost contagious. He ran straight on to the Thunderpath. He didn't even think about what might happen next. Then-"

Amberpelt stopped, took a shuddering breath, and continued, "I saw the monster. Lionkit didn't. I ran onto the Thunderpath to warn him. He-"

Amberpelt squeezed her eyes shut.

Siri's navy eyes widened.

"I lived. Lionkit didn't," Amberpelt finished.

Everyone, even the kits, sat in silence for what felt like ages as they soaked up Amberpelt's story. The silence was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Amberpelt's head jerked up as Mace Windu's voice filled the nursery.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion, but aren't some of you supposed to be somewhere? Namely, a Jedi Council debriefing?"

Obi-Wan shot to his paws. "Uh-oh," he muttered. He gave Siri a quick lick on the head, then hurried out of the nursery.

Amberpelt gave a quiet purr of amusement. She was the only one in the nursery who had noticed that Master Windu was smiling slightly. Apparently she wasn't the only one who enjoyed watching Masters act like mumbling kits. Not only that, but Master Windu really did seem to have an idea of how rushed and stressed Obi-Wan and Anakin were these days; why else would he have waited for half an hour before coming to find Anakin and Obi-Wan?

Anakin whirled around and glared at Amberpelt. "What so funny?" he growled. Amberpelt noticed that he looked far from laughter.

"Hey, Tiger, sheath those claws. It's not my fault you look like a kit caught with its paw in the fresh-kill pile," Amberpelt meowed quietly.

Anakin ducked his head. "It's not my fault you're having a laugh attack, either," he mumbled, "and why on Tatooine are you calling me 'Tiger'?"

"Well, it's your goal now to grow so big that you'll be a TigerClan cat, am I right?" Amberpelt joked.

Anakin looked at her seriously. His bright blue eyes sparkled with something that Amberpelt had never quite seen there before: pain, sorrow, and….greed?

"Maybe not a TigerClan cat…" he said darkly. He whirled around and stalked off to the Council debriefing.

Amberpelt blinked as Siri led her kits off to bed. Mace Windu glanced at the brown tabby queen.

"I don't know, Amberpelt," he meowed gravely. "I am forever questioning my own judgment. With Skywalker, though, I think I was right not to trust him."

"In the end," Amberpelt said quietly, "what will Anakin remember: the many who trusted him, or the one who doubted him?" She glanced up at Mace.

Master Windu looked thoughtful. "I see what Yoda and Master Kenobi meant about you. You have a way of seeing things that others don't."

Amberpelt glanced quickly at her kits, who were now sleeping contentedly by her stomach.

"By the way, Amberpelt," Master Windu called over his shoulder, "the Council is going to discuss changes to the Code. I thought you might like to know that."

Amberpelt's eyes widened with surprise as Mace Windu left. _They might change the Code, Thunderstorm! Your kits might have a better chance! _

Amberpelt stared out the entryway at the stars. "StarClan, help the Council to make the right decision. Please watch over Bluemint, Leafpool, and the rest of my-ThunderClan…

"…and watch over Bramblestar too."

_I love you, Thunderstorm._

_I love you too, Amberpelt. _

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	20. Utela's Tail

Ice: hey, y'all.

Taffy: this is my chapter! Woohoo! Finally.

Sage: am I in this chappie?

Taffy: your character is living with my character. What d'ya think?  
sage: ummm……..(thinks for five minutes)

Star: (giggles)

Ice: (smacks head) I have failed…I have failed…

Taffy: yes! You're in this chapter! My god! Sagey how thick can you get? Duh!

Sage: I'm sorry. I'm slow!

Ice and star: ya think?

Ice: stay out of my head!

Star: only when you do!

Ice: ooh! My date's here!

Star: who is it this time?  
taffy: she goes through 'em pretty fast.

Sage: let's see…she told me it wasn't a repeat…no Boromir, no vayvay (Vader), no obi-wan…

Star: it better not be anyone I know…

Taffy: Oh my…

Star: it can't be!

Sage: RILEY POOLE!

Ice: Hey, Riley.

Riley: umm…hey.

Sage: RILEYRILEY RILEY HI!!!!!!

Taffy: hi riley!

Star: hi riley.

Riley: ummm…hey, guys.

Ice: so, let's go.

Riley: yeah. (jumps into newly refurbished red Ferrari)

Ice: jumps in said Ferrari

Sage: I hate you, ice. You're too lucky.

Ice: I hate you too, sage.

They hug

Star: aww.

Taffy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

Ice and riley leave

Star: I dunno. Oh, look, here comes my date!

Sage: ooh, you have a date too? Who?

Star: you'll see.

Sage: OH MY GOD! THERE IS NO WAY!

Ian Howe: Hello, ladies.

Ice and Riley come back up

Ice: hey, star, wanna switch me boyfriends?

Star: sure.

They all leave

Sage: on with the story!

Taffy: ok.

_A little rebellion, now and then, is a good thing._

-Thomas Jefferson (rox my sox)

disclaimer: go away. I own nothing.

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**UTELA'S TAIL**

Bluemint and Utela bounded through the pine forest. Their fur was warmed by the afternoon sunlight as they searched for anything that might be suitable for Bluemint's bedding.

"Come on, Bluemint. Don't be so darned picky. It's not like you're a princess," Utela complained.

"Correction: I am an ex-princess, and I need my beauty rest. Remember, I've almost never been outside the ThunderClan camp," Bluemint sniffed.

"Well, deal with it. All princesses have to deal with the world eventually. Believe me. I should know," Utela growled. She shuddered slightly as she remembered her less-than-satisfactory childhood.

"What do you mean?" Bluemint asked, her green eyes bright with curiosity.

Utela sighed. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you this as long as you don't go around screaming my secrets to the world."

"Why would I do that? I've never told any of your secrets," Bluemint protested.

Utela raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well," Bluemint hastily amended, "there was the time last week that I told Rowanclaw that you thought he was hott, and the time two moons ago that I told Amberpelt that you tripped Grand Master Yoda, and the time one season ago that I-"

Bluemint winced as Utela yowled, "You told Amberpelt WHAT?"

"Whatever, Utela. Forget I mentioned it. Just tell me what you were going to tell me."

Utela growled, then sighed and shrugged. "All right. Well-I-I used to be a princess. I mean," she muttered as Bluemint's eyes widened, "not a real princess. I mean a princess like you.

"My mother was the leader of the Tribe of the Falling Rocks. I was treated like a little princess-well, I was a little princess," Utela admitted uncomfortably as Bluemint let out a purr of amusement.

"We were doing great. We had many strong prey-hunters and cave-guards. Then…"

Utela's voice trailed off. It had been seasons since the fire had roared through her first home, but she could still hear the screams…

"Yes?" Bluemint prompted, her green eyes bright with her eagerness to hear Utela's story.

"There was a fire," Utela stated simply. "Everyone died except for my brothers and me, and my eldest brother Wolf only made it far enough to make sure that Tiger and I were safe."

Bluemint's green eyes grew wide. "How old were you?" she asked quietly.

"She was barely three moons old, and I was barely four," a deep voice answered from the shadows of a nearby pine tree.

Tiger stalked over to Utela and sat down by his sister. It did not escape Utela's notice that Tiger's eyes traced Bluemint's body, but Bluemint seemed oblivious as she asked,

"What happened to you then?"

"We became thieves," Tiger and Utela stated simultaneously.

"I stole fresh kill-" growled Tiger.

"-and I snatched herbs straight out of medicine cats' dens," meowed Utela.

Bluemint stayed silent. Her green eyes were unreadable as the two cats continued.

"I was fine with stealing fresh-kill," Tiger said. "After all, I was still too small to hunt. At first thievery was just a way to feed my sister and me, but after a while it became habit."

Utela sighed. "In the beginning I didn't mind stealing from the medicine cats' dens. After a while, though, it seemed like every herb I took carried the scent of my mother. I had to stop stealing. It reminded me too much of-" Utela broke off and stared at the ground. Utela was not an emotional cat, but for once she had to fight back tears. Tiger moved closer to her as if he could protect his sister from her own memories.

"It reminded you too much of home," Bluemint finished softly.

"Aww, look at the little sob party," growled a voice from behind Bluemint.

Bluemint, Tiger, and Utela whirled around to face the intruder. It was none other than Steelfang, who was trying to sneer at Utela and Tiger and stare at Bluemint at the same time.

"What's your problem, Steelfang?" Bluemint sniffed. "And why are you staring at my butt?"

Steelfang made a slight choking noise as Tiger snorted and Utela, contrary to her character, giggled.

"Umm, I-well-wanna go out on a date with me?" Steelfang growled in his most macho voice.

Bluemint stared at him in shock for a few moments. "Eeew, no!" she squealed.

"Why not?" snarled Steelfang.

Bluemint whimpered as Steelfang puffed out his fur. "I-I- I already have a date with Tiger!" she mewed.

"What?!" Steelfang and Tiger yelped at the same time. Steelfang whirled around and glared at Tiger. "I mean-yeah, she's my girl, Steelfang. Back off," Tiger growled as he attempted to keep his cool.

"Hmm." Steelfang growled at all of them. Then he spun around and stalked off into the pine trees.

"Phew!" Bluemint sighed in relief. "Thanks for covering for me, Tiger! Who knew that sexy guys could be so mean?" She glanced at the sky, then yelped, "Oh, crap! I'm supposed to be inside the camp by nightfall! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" With that, she hurried off into the darkness.

"Oh, man. I wish she were my mate. She is so sweet and sassy-" breathed Tiger.

Utela rolled her eyes.

"-and a bit of a wimp, to say the least. By the way, Tiger, I noticed that you were fully checking her out earlier."

"Was not!"  
"Were too!"

"Was no-"

Tiger broke off as an unearthly shriek filled the air.

"Bluemint!" he yowled.

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all/sees you, see ya later/ bye,

Icey, Sagey, Taffy, and Star


	21. I'm Too Sexy for My

Ice: here's the next chapter.

Sagey: it's mine!

Taffy: mine too!

Star and Ice: we have dates again…

Sagey: who now?  
taffy: you two go through boyfriends way too fast.

Sagey: who is it????

George Weasley: Hey, Icey. What's up?  
Icey: nothin' much. How's the joke shop doing?  
George: pretty good.

Fred: who knew that so many people were pranksters like us?

Star: Hey, Fred.

Fred: Are you ladies ready to dance?  
Star: Sure.

Ice: We're good to G.O.

George: all right, then. Hop in, ladies! (opens door to flying car)

Sage: YOU GET A RIDE IN THE FLYING CAR!?!

Icey: Yep! See ya later, girls!

(They drive/fly off into the distance)

Taffy: …on with the chapter, then.

Sage: Yups!

_Even if you're on the right track, you'll get run over if you just sit there._

_-Will Rogers_

Disclaimer: KYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SUPERJUMP!**

Bluemint was galloping through the forest. Her mind was whirling with Utela and Tiger's story.

_No wonder those two are so easy to piss off, _Bluemint thought to herself. _As Amberpelt-_ Bluemint jumped slightly. Her sister had never been as horribly hyper as Bluemint was, but Amberpelt had always been a constant presence in Bluemint's life, and Bluemint had not yet adjusted to such a large hole in her heart.

"As Amberpelt would say," Bluemint whispered miserably to herself, "'Death may be a natural part of life, Bluemint, but the cats who get left behind sure as hell wish it weren't.'" A single tear trickled down Bluemint's petite face.

Bluemint might have sat there for hours howling her misery to the heavens if she had not heard the most peculiar sound.

_What the fuck! Is that Yoda dude trying to sing again? _Bluemint thought to herself as she edged closer to the source of the mysterious wailing noise.

Bluemint slipped through the undergrowth and peered through the bushes into a clearing, where the most bizarre scene imaginable met her eyes.

Steelfang, beloved warrior of ShadowClan, three-time winner of the "Sexiest Cat Alive" Award, and all around creep, was humming to himself as he gazed at his own reflection a clear pool of water. "Hello, beautiful!" he cooed to himself. "How are you feeling today, precious?"

_My ears! My poor, beautiful ears!_ Bluemint thought to herself. _He is such a narcissistic sicko! He may be a sexy narcissistic sicko, true, but he's still a sicko!_

Then something happened that would scar Bluemint for life:

Steelfang began to sing.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts, And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan, And I'm too sexy for your party, Too sexy for your party, No way I'm disco dancing, I'm a model you know what I mean, And I do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk…"

_O.M.G. He is not singing that…_

"I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car, Too sexy by far, And I'm too sexy for my hat, Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that…" Steelfang wailed. His voice would have been fine if he weren't a-

_HE'S A FREAKIN' SOPRANO VOICE! HE SOUNDS LIKE A GIRLY-GIRL! _Bluemint thought to herself. Her sorrows were momentarily forgotten as she stared at Steelfang. An evil plot began to form in her mind.

_Wow. He does look sexy. If only I knew what a 'shirt' was…oh well. He looks sexy enough, in fact, for me to do a-_

_"_SUPERJUMP!" Bluemint yowled as she soared through the air and onto the back of an unsuspecting Steelfang, who was just finishing up the song by howling, "And I'm too sexy for this song-AIEE!"

Steelfang let out the most girly shriek to have been heard in the pine forest for a thousand years as Bluemint landed on his back with her claws outstretched. However, though Bluemint was having her fun at the moment, her joy at attacking Steelfang was short-lived, for not only was Steelfang's cry as high-pitched as a kit's, but it was also loud enough to shatter eardrums. Therefore, every ShadowClan cat came running to their beloved sexy cat's aid.

"Bluemint!" Tiger and Utela's shocked voices called as Russetstar dragged the rogue off of Steelfang.

"Rogue!" Russetstar spat. "How dare you attack my senior warrior? You have broken our pact."

Bluemint protested loudly at this. "You never said anything about me not attacking your Clan," she growled.

Russetstar's eyes flashed at Bluemint's words, and a growl rumbled in the Clan leader's throat.

"Well?" Bluemint prompted. "It's true, isn't it? You never mentioned anything about not harming your Clan members. You mentioned prey and sleeping quarters, but not once did you mention the safety of your Clan. How smart is that?"

Now Russetstar wasn't the only one growling. The whole Clan advanced on the blue-grey cat, with the exceptions of Utela and Tiger, who looked horrified by the scene that was unfolding in front of them, and Steelfang, who was still laying on the ground and occasionally muttering, "Me…sexy…" in an extremely high-pitched voice.

_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit…_ Bluemint thought to herself as she slowly backed away from the furious ShadowClan warriors. _Think, Bluemint, think. There are two options. Choose one. Fight or flight?_

"FLIGHT!" Bluemint shrieked as one of the warriors leapt towards her with a battle cry. She whirled around and bounded off through the pines.

For a while Bluemint was barely ahead of a snarling, shrieking Clan. Then, as suddenly as if Bluemint had gone completely deaf, the voices died away. Bluemint dared to pause to look back. ShadowClan was a few rabbit-hops behind her, but though they appeared as angry as ever, they did not make any move to attack Bluemint.

"HA! FEAR MY POWER!" Bluemint shrieked. A few of the ShadowClan cats snorted derisively as the Clan turned tail and padded back into the pines. Bluemint thought she heard one mew to another, "That idiot would know DeathClan from her own rear end."

_DeathClan?_ Bluemint thought to herself. Then she noticed the stench. Retching, the young tabby glanced around at her surroundings and barely stifled a scream. _I ran straight onto DeathClan territory!_

The next moment, a voice behind Bluemint whispered, "Bluemint? Are you all right?"

This time, Bluemint really did scream. A warm, furry tail slapped over her mouth and a quiet voice by her ear whispered, "Hush. It's just me, Tiger."

"Tiger?" Bluemint mumbled over a mouthful of the cat's tail. The tail left her mouth as soon as she had spoken. Bluemint spat out mouthfuls of dark tabby fur as she mewed, "Why did you follow me?"

Tiger glanced at the ground as Bluemint whirled to face him. Bluemint couldn't really tell because of Tiger dark coloring and the dim lighting, but she could have sworn that her friend was blushing.

"Well, I-if you don't mind, I mean-of course, if you do mind, I'll go back home right away-"

Now it was Bluemint's turn to gently lay her tail over Tiger's mouth. He instantly quieted and met her bright green gaze. "Just say it," she said softly. Bluemint could have sworn that Tiger began to blush even more as he mumbled, "Is it all right if I come with you?"

Bluemint stared at him with shocked peridot eyes. "Of course it is," she mewed quietly. She dropped her gaze suddenly. _Why must I feel this way now? I've never been anything more than friends with Tiger-right?_

"Where will we go?" Tiger asked. His eyes scanned the desolate moors of the former WindClan territory.

"I don't know," Bluemint admitted. "I knew this territory well when WindClan lived here-" Bluemint stopped speaking abruptly and her fur stood on end as an electrifying idea hit her.

"What is it?" Tiger asked. His eyes clouded with concern.

"WindClan is it!" Bluemint exclaimed. "We'll live with WindClan! We'll find WindClan and bring them home, and we'll drive out those nasty DeathClan crow-food eaters while we're at it! Isn't it a brilliant idea?" Bluemint asked Tiger breathlessly.

"Do you think it will work?" inquired Tiger. He fixed Bluemint with a penetrating deep brown gaze.

"Yes," Bluemint whispered; she was even more breathless than before as she gazed into Tiger's eyes.

"Then I think it will work too," Tiger said gently. His deep voice was full of admiration and…love?

"Let's go," Bluemint whispered with a mischievous grin. "I'll race you to the top of the next hill!" she called over her shoulder as she scrambled ahead of Tiger.

"Hey! That's no fair! You got a head start!" Tiger laughed as he bounded after Bluemint.

Though the future was clouded, dark, and uncertain, Bluemint felt that this was one of the best days of her life.

One nasty, annoying thing about peace is that is never lasts very long.

* * *

Steelfang couldn't believe it. After all his criminal mastermind plots, after all his planning, he had still lost the she-cat of his dreams to his arch-rival.

_I'll find that little bitch,_ he vowed as he stumbled through the dark pines. _I'll find that Bluemint and her little bastard boyfriend, and when I do, they'll wish that they'd never been born._

* * *

Sagey: yay! I finished my chapter!

Icey: yay! My chapter's next!

Love y'all,

Icey


	22. Storytime with Amberpelt

Icey: Hello again!

Sagey: Hellio!

Icey: Finally, it's my chapter! YAY ME!

_Not all Humans are bad, and not all Humans are good. There are many shades of gray in the world. No one expects you to be pure light, but we would prefer it if you didn't go all "DARK SIDE GET!" on us either. Just saying._

_-_AliuIce0814

Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing.

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**STORYTIME WITH AMBERPELT**

"Mama, why can't I go too?" whined Lupe Kenobi as her mother, Siri, led Drew and Zach towards the nursery exit.

"Lupe, you're sick. Master Yoda doesn't want all the other Younglings getting whitecough," Siri explained to her daughter.

"Don't worry, little one," Amberpelt reassured the distraught kit. "You'll be better within a week, and then you'll get to live in the crèche, too."

"I want to go NOW, though," Lupe moaned impatiently.

Siri turned around to look at her daughter. "I know, sweet one. If it were my choice I would let you go, but that's Master Yoda's call." She gave her daughter a rough lick on the head. "I'll be back tomorrow morning," she called back as she left the nursery with her two sons.

Lupe heaved a sad sigh and settled down in her nest.

"Why such a big sigh from such a small cat, little one?" Amberpelt questioned softly.

Lupe looked up at Amberpelt with tear-filled cerulean eyes. "I don't want to be all alone," Lupe sobbed. "I miss Mommy already, and Zach, and Drew, and-and-I miss Daddy so much!" she wailed. "I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, and at any moment he could DIE!"

"Hush, little one," Amberpelt instructed gently, and gave Lupe a soft lick on the ear. "Everything will turn out right, you'll see."

One of Lupe's tears dripped straight onto Icekit's head. Icekit gave an indignant squeak as she woke up and shook her head fiercely to get rid of the uncomfortable wetness.

"Ma?" Icekit squeaked as she blinked blearily up at her mother.

"Hello, Icekit," Amberpelt mewed with a wide grin. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Icekit nodded, then looked questioningly at her brothers' sleeping forms.

"All right, you little rascal," Amberpelt sighed. "Just don't get them too riled up-"

Icekit gave a rather squeaky rendition of a war cry and hurled herself onto Flamekit, who gave a yelp of surprise and tried to fling his sister from his back. Icekit landed on top of Stormkit, who awoke with a small cry of fear.

"Mama!" he yelped as he flung his sister from his back and darted for cover behind Amberpelt.

"Oh, Stormkit," Amberpelt laughed. "It's just your sister! Go on, tackle her," she added as she nudged Stormkit back towards his siblings.

Soon there was a wriggling mass of kits on the nursery floor. Lupe was giggling softly, and Amberpelt was roaring with laughter as she finally separated her children.

"All right, don't get too wild," Amberpelt chided gently. "I don't want you three to lose all your fur, now," she added with a purr of amusement.

Flamekit looked up at his mother imploringly. "On-tine-tine, Mama?" he pleaded with wide amber eyes. "Peez?"

"All right, little one," Amberpelt said with a grin. "I'll tell you a story."

At the word _story_ Stormkit and Icekit gave squeals of excitement and Lupe's eyes glinted with anticipation.

"Well…" Amberpelt mewed slowly as she settled herself down into her nest with her kits, "once upon a time there were three kits who were all about Lupe's age. There was a little tom-kit with golden tabby fur and bright blue eyes, a blue tabby she-kit with green eyes, and a dark brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes. They were all siblings, and they all loved going on adventures-well, at least Lionkit, the golden tabby, and Amberkit, the brown tabby, did. Their sister Bluekit always seemed pretty boring to them since she preferred to sit around listening to the elders tell stories over getting into mischief."

At this point Icekit and Stormkit looked at Stormkit, and Lupe looked at her paws.

"There's nothing wrong with being like Bluekit," Amberpelt said gently. "We-I mean, Amberkit and Lionkit- just didn't want to be stuck in camp all the time."

Lupe giggled softly. "This is a story about you and your brother and sister as kits, isn't it, Amberpelt?" she asked softly.

"Now, whatever would give you an idea like that?" Amberpelt said as her lip twitched into a smile. "Where was I? Ah, yes, as I was saying, on the bright autumn day, our story starts, everyone in ThunderClan was in a good mood…"

* * *

_I probably shouldn't have given them any ideas, _Amberpelt ruefully. She was exhausted after chasing kits around the JediClan camp all afternoon. Icekit, Stormkit, and Flamekit couldn't get up to too much trouble- _thank StarClan_- because they were so small yet, but Lupe, displaying a rare mischievous streak, had been wreaking havoc since snacktime.

_Telling those four about the time Lionkit and I colored all the fresh-kill blue using berries from around the camp was probably not the brightest thing I've ever accomplished, _Amberpelt thought as she settled herself down by her kits and Lupe for a well-deserved sleep. _Who would have thought that Lupe could be a bigger menace than her brothers?_

Amberpelt looked out of the nursery at Silverpelt. _Well, our kits are little rascals, Thunderstorm, _she thought sleepily. _They're almost as reckless as we were, Lionkit!_

Amberpelt closed her eyes wearily and began to dream…

_

* * *

In the dream Amberpelt was a kit again, only five moons old. She glanced down at her right paw and saw that it was unblemished, not twisted and scarred form the wrath of a Thunderpath monster._

_"It's the Thunderpath," meowed Lionkit cheerfully as he padded straight onto the huge black expanse. "Come on, guys, all the prey will die of old age before you catch up with me!"_

_Amberpelt saw the monster barreling towards Lionkit as clearly as she had two seasons ago. Her baby brother was still grinning as he stood on the Thunderpath. Amberpelt bounded across the forest floor towards him, her tiny paws kicking up dry leaves as she went. _StarClan, let me make it to him this time! _she prayed with all her heart and soul._

_She made it to the side of the Thunderpath at the moment the monster should have hit her brother, but instead of smashing the tiny kit into bits, the monster whizzed on past._

"_Thank StarClan!" Amberpelt breathed as she made to dart over to her brother. Something, however, made Amberpelt stop in her tracks:_

_Lionkit was staring at a spot behind Amberpelt. Amberpelt whirled around to face whatever her brother was gazing at-and screamed in horror and disbelief._

_The JediClan camp was in flames. _

_As Amberpelt watched, transfixed with horror, a dark cat leaped towards a terrified Youngling and sliced them in half with a lightsaber, the Jedi weapon of choice. An army of identical cats-_CLONES! _Amberpelt thought in utter revulsion- mowed down a Jedi Master. Then a voice rose above the caterwauling of petrified cats._

"_MOMMY!"_

"_FLAMEKIT!!" Amberpelt shrieked in horror and fury. _

_Amberpelt spun around as she heard a voice behind her. Lionkit was staring at her with tear-filled blue eyes. This, more than anything, frightened Amberpelt. Her brother had never cried, in life or in death._

"_Amberpelt," he whispered, "WAKE UP!"_

_The flames were closing in on Amberpelt. She could feel them singing her fur and burning her skin._

"_WAKE UP!"_

"AMBERPELT!"

"MOMMY!"

* * *

icey: must not cry. Must not cry.

Sagey: here we go with the big chapter.

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	23. Forged by Fire

Icey: here we go.

"_We're pals, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_We'll always be together, right?"_

"_Simba, let me tell you something…"_

-Simba and Mufasa, _The Lion King_

Disclaimer: same as always: I own nothing.

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**FORGED BY FIRE**

"MOMMY!"

Amberpelt awoke with a start and immediately knew something was wrong. The scent of smoke was so thick that Amberpelt choked on it every time she gulped in air.

"Flamekit!" Amberpelt cried as she clambered to her paws. She looked around wildly for her kits.

"Amberpelt!" a hoarse voice said by her ear. Amberpelt looked down to see Lupe Kenobi trying to calm Icekit, Stormkit, and Flamekit.

"Lupe, what's going on?" Amberpelt asked sharply.

"I-I don't know," the kit admitted. Her blue eyes were stretched wide with terror. "I woke up because S-Stormkit and Flamek-kit and Icekit were crying, and then I heard this scary noise, and then somebody screamed! I didn't know what else to do, so I tried to calm your kits!"

"Hush," Amberpelt mewed. She strained her ears to hear what was going on outside the nursery. Silence reigned for a few long moments as if the whole forest was holding its breath. Then she heard the horrifying sound of a cat's dying scream.

Amberpelt glanced down at Lupe again. "Lupe, take care of Icekit. I'll make sure the boys are safe," she instructed sharply as she nudged her bewildered kits towards the back exit of the nursery.

"Where are we going?" Lupe asked in shock as she trailed behind the queen.

Amberpelt turned slightly to look at Lupe. "Away from here. Come, take Icekit."

Lupe hurried forward to nudge the tiny tabby she-kit to her paws. Lupe's eyes were filled with surprise and trepidation.

Amberpelt and the kits were almost out of the nursery when the dark tabby heard a voice sounding from the front entrance: "Taro, Jang, check out that nursery. You know what to do if you find anyone."

Amberpelt whirled around to face the intruders as she shoved the kits towards the exit. She nearly screamed when she realized that the two enemy cats were completely identical: clones.

_Great StarClan! _Amberpelt thought in terror as the cats pulled oddly-shaped objects out of what seemed to be thin air. _They have blasters!_

"Lupe, get them out of here!" Amberpelt cried. As she sprang towards the cats with a battle cry, a plan was already forming in her mind. Instead of jumping on the clones, she leapt upwards, snagged the nursery ceiling in her claws, and let it fall on the stunned clones.

Amberpelt darted towards the exit of the nursery as the walls came crashing down around her. Her lame paw was dragging along the ground. Amberpelt gazed at the exit in desperation as what was left of the ceiling came hurtling towards her.

"StarClan help me!" she shrieked as she hurtled out of the exit just before the whole nursery collapsed into rubble.

Amberpelt screeched to a halt beside Lupe and the kits and gazed in sick horror at the devastating scene before her.

The JediClan camp was up in flames. Almost every den had already been reduced to rubble, from Grand Master Yoda's den to the crèche. Clones were marching through the camp and systematically blasting anyone and everyone who stood in their way. In the center of this appalling scene was Anakin, who was, at the moment, busy setting the Padawans' training center on fire.

"Uncle Ani!" Lupe called before Amberpelt could stop her. "Uncle Ani, what's going on?"

Anakin turned slowly to face them. His eyes were a sick, dead shade of yellow. Lupe seemed to realize that something was not right, for she shrank back next to Amberpelt, who sheltered the kits behind her body and growled.

"I don't want to kill you," Anakin said hoarsely.  
"Then don't," Lupe mewed quietly. Her cerulean eyes reflected the fire around her.

"Get out of here before I have to kill you," Anakin rumbled. His eyes flashed dangerously.

Amberpelt whirled around and shoved the kits away from Anakin. "Lupe! You go ahead with Icekit! I'll be right behind you with the boys!" Amberpelt meowed sharply.

"Where are we going?" Lupe yowled over the din of fighting cats.

Amberpelt hesitated for a split second as she racked her brain for someplace safe. _We need to get out of here. We need to go someplace-_

The thought hit her in an instant. "To the river, and the gorge! Run!" Amberpelt ordered as she scooped up Flamekit and pushed Stormkit forward.

The pace seemed painstakingly slow to Amberpelt. Flamekit and Stormkit were too big for their mother to carry both of them at once, so Amberpelt had to dash ahead with one, drop him, and run back for the other. This, combined with her leg, slowed them down to practically a crawl.

Amberpelt had just dropped Stormkit by Lupe, who was panting from the effort of dragging Icekit and running at the same time. She turned to dash over to Flamekit's side when she saw something that would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Two clones were bending over Flamekit, who was shivering and crying, "MA! MAMA! MOMMY!"

It appeared to Amberpelt that the world was going in slow motion. The clones pulled out their blasters as Flamekit continued to cry. They stopped for a moment as they loaded their blasters. Then there was a flash of red- and Flamekit crumpled.

"FLAMEKIT!" Amberpelt shrieked in fury and horror. She prepared to spring on the clones, who had reloaded their blasters and were turning away from the kit's body, but as she moved to pounce, Anakin called to the clones.

"Cody, Juro, take care of the Padawans," he ordered crisply. The clones immediately marched away towards the Padawans' den.

Anakin turned to face Amberpelt and the kits. He locked eyes with Amberpelt, then bent and nudged Flamekit's tiny body.

"He's dead," Anakin said shortly. "Now, obey orders and get out of here!"

Amberpelt growled and raised her hackles. "Why should I trust you? My son is lying there because of you."

Anakin locked eyes with her again. For a moment, just an instant, Amberpelt thought she saw his golden eyes flicker back to their original electric blue. Then Anakin sighed.

"I know enough not to lie to a mother about her kits," he snapped impatiently. "He's dead. Now get out of here before you end up like him! GO!" he roared.

Amberpelt didn't want to believe Anakin, but she knew she didn't have a choice. She whirled around and shoved the petrified remaining kits toward the gorge.

As they reached the edge of the gorge, Amberpelt realized what an impossible thing it was that she was trying to accomplish. _StarClan, how am I going to get them all across safely? _she wondered.

"What'll we do now?" Lupe whimpered. "That's too far for me to jump!"

"Then I'll fling you across," Amberpelt said grimly. "One-two-"

Before Lupe could even open her mouth to protest, Amberpelt had picked her up by the scruff of her neck and flung her across the gorge. The terrified JediClan kit landed on the other side with a yelp and skidded three feet in the dust before she had even realized what had happened to her.

"Make sure Icekit and Stormkit are all right when they land!" Amberpelt yowled before she lifted first Icekit and then Stormkit and flung them across the gorge. Then it was her turn to make the leap.

Amberpelt backed up slowly, then hurtled towards the gap. She flew across the gorge and slammed into the side of the cliff. She struggled to get a grip on the bare rock as her lame paw scrabbled uselessly against the stone. _StarClan, help me! I can't hold on! _She thought desperately.

Amberpelt was just losing her grip on the rock when strong jaws grasped her by the scruff of her neck and yanked her onto firm ground.

"Obi-Wan!" Amberpelt gasped as she whirled around to face her rescuer. The Jedi Master looked gaunt, ragged, and utterly exhausted.

"Amberpelt," he said in a hoarse voice. "Where are Siri and the kits?" his eyes momentarily flickered with panic.

"Lupe's with my kits-" Amberpelt began, but Obi-Wan cut her off with a sharp nod.

"I saw them as soon as a got here," the Jedi said shortly. "I sent them to hide under a bush while I helped you. What about Flamekit, the boys, and Siri?"

Amberpelt's stomach lurched with grief as she was forced to report, "Flamekit is dead. I don't know where Siri, Drew, and Zach are; I haven't seen them since sunhigh yesterday. They were supposed to spend the night at the crèche-"

Obi-Wan's cerulean eyes widened with fear, then he turned abruptly and streaked off towards the main Clan entrance.

"Obi-Wan, wait!" Amberpelt called, but to no avail. The Jedi Master had already disappeared into the flames.

"Amberpelt?" a small, terrified voice whispered from a bush to Amberpelt's right. Amberpelt jumped slightly, then turned to address Lupe, who was poking her nose out of her safe haven.

"Hey, Lupe," Amberpelt said softly as she crawled into the bush and nudged her two surviving kits, who mewled with horror and snuggled close to their mother.

"Is Flamekit really-?" Lupe began, then cut off and looked at the ground.

"Yes," Amberpelt whispered. Her voice was choked with tears.

"What I don't get," Lupe said quietly, "is why Uncle Ani-did that! Why would he go to the Dark Side?" She glanced up at Amberpelt with huge blue eyes.

"I don't know," Amberpelt said grimly. "I don't think we'll ever know, and right now it's not important. What's important is your safety." She wrapped her tail around Icekit and Stormkit, who had stopped mewing and were now staring vacantly and rocking back and forth.

Suddenly there was a strangled cry from somewhere near the four cats' hiding place. Amberpelt scrambled to her paws, growled a sharp, "_Stay here_," to the kits, and slipped silently out of the bush.

Obi-Wan was the one who had cried out. He was swimming across the river a little way away from Amberpelt, and he was pulling with him a very familiar looking light sandy body.

"Siri!" Amberpelt exclaimed as she bounded towards the two figures as they emerged from the water. Obi-Wan dragged Siri out onto the safe side of the shore, then nudged her.

"Siri!" he whispered brokenheartedly. "Siri, please wake up!"

"Obi-Wan?" Siri groaned as she turned her head to gaze up at her mate. "Kits…where are they?"

Obi-Wan winced slightly. "I-I don't kn-"

"Obi-Wan!" Siri growled through her pain. "For once…tell me the truth…our kits?"

Obi-Wan sighed slightly. "Lupe's safe," He said quietly. "Now stay still-I have to get a medicine cat-or Yoda-"

"No! Don't…leave…me. I wanted…to say…"

"I have to get Yoda-"

"For star's sake…Obi-Wan…I'm dying! Do you…have to…interrupt me now?" Siri gasped; her voice was still tinged with humor even as she lay dying.

"You're not dying," Obi-Wan said in a voice choked with tears.

"Obi-Wan….before…I die….I wanted you to know…"  
Obi-Wan had to bend near Siri to hear her speak in a weak, shaking voice:

"I…will never…leave you…" Siri whispered. Then her head tipped back and her eyes glazed over.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan cried as he nudged her again and again to no end. Then he lay down by his love and buried his face in her fur.

Amberpelt backed up slowly. Her eyes were already glazing over with tears as she backed away from the scene that should not, could not be real.

"No, Siri!" Amberpelt whispered wretchedly.

"MOMMY!" A strangled cry came from the kits' hiding place as Lupe flew out of the safety of the bushes to her mother's side. "MOMMY!"

Amberpelt raced after the kit and grabbed her before she could get to her mother. That was a scene no kit needed to see.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Lupe wailed in grief.

"Hush, shh, little one, hush now," Amberpelt whispered as she gently washed Lupe's fur. _I have to do this. I have to bury my grief for now. The kits need me, _Amberpelt thought miserably.

"Why, Amberpelt?" Lupe sobbed into Amberpelt's fur.

"Oh, little one, I don't know," Amberpelt meowed gently as she swallowed her own tears to stop the kit's. "I don't know."

Amberpelt looked down as she heard a soft mew from beside her. Icekit and Stormkit were huddled there; their eyes, too, were terrified and tear-filled.

"Oh, my little ones," Amberpelt whispered to all of them as she gathered them to herself. "My sweet little ones; hush now, shhh, hush now."

"KILL ME!" A wretched cry came from Obi-Wan as he sprang to his paws. "What is life worth without her?"

"What's the matter with Daddy?" Lupe whispered. For the first time in her young life, the fear in her eyes was caused by her father, and it made Amberpelt's blood boil with rage.

"Nothing until I take care of him," Amberpelt growled grimly. "Stay here!"  
Amberpelt limped determinedly towards the grief-stricken Jedi warrior.

"Why not me?" Obi-Wan asked dazedly as Amberpelt approached him. "Why did she die when I could have taken her place?"

"Obi-Wan, "Amberpelt said firmly, "There is a time and place for grieving, but it is not now."

"What would you know?" Obi-Wan growled. For a moment his eyes flashed the same sickly yellow that Anakin's eyes had turned. Amberpelt realized, to her horror and fury, that Siri's death was nearly driving Obi-Wan to the Dark Side. _This is what Anakin does to us, _she thought angrily. _This is what the Sith have done to all of us!_

"If you have somehow _forgotten,_ then let me refresh your memory," Amberpelt hissed angrily. "I have lost a mate. I know how it feels. I know the pain, and the rage, and the grief, and the fury, but you have more things to worry about than yourself."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan snarled quietly.

Finally, what little patience Amberpelt still had left her. "OBI-WAN KENOBI!" Amberpelt roared. "You have a KIT! You have LUPE! You have a kit who needs her father! Without you, she will be an orphan with nowhere to go! She needs you, Obi-Wan!" Amberpelt cried. Her resolve had finally worn down and tears were pouring down her cheeks. "She needs her dad, because a life without a father to guide you is a very sorry life indeed."

Obi-Wan stared over Amberpelt's shoulder at Lupe for a few moments; then he glanced back at Amberpelt.

"Oh, stars," he whispered hoarsely. "I nearly turned."

Amberpelt nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan said quietly. Then he chuckled sadly.

"The funny thing is, when you were yelling at me, I thought I could hear Siri's voice just under yours, berating me for trying to abandon my daughter and the Jedi Order."

"Maybe you did," Amberpelt said softly at the same time that a very familiar gravelly voice did.

"Master Yoda!" Amberpelt and Obi-Wan exclaimed in unison as they whirled to face the badger. The three kits were huddled next to him, their eyes wide.

"Watching after these three, I was," Yoda said gravely. "All the Younglings we can find, we will need, if to survive the Jedi Order is."

"You always think three steps ahead, don't you?" Amberpelt laughed gently. Then the Grand Master's words sank in.

"They're dead? All of them?" Obi-Wan said hoarsely. "Bant? Garen?"

Yoda gave a snuffling sigh and nodded sadly.

"The Padawans, and the Masters, and the Younglings in the crèche?" Amberpelt asked in horror as she turned to face the dying fire and the embers that floated from the sky like snowflakes. "What did they do to deserve death? What was the point in killing the little ones?"

"What about Zach and Drew?" Lupe piped up. "What about my brothers? They can't be dead, can they?" Her voice quavered.

"Oh, my little girl, it's just you and me now," Obi-Wan said gently as he padded over to his daughter and nosed her gently.

"No! Oh, no!" Lupe cried, and she buried her face in her father's fur as she burst into tears. Obi-Wan washed his daughter's ears awkwardly. His eyes were filled with misery and pain.

"If I ever see Anakin Skywalker again-" Amberpelt began.

Before Amberpelt could begin to make threats about what would happen to the Jedi-turned-Sith apprentice, though, more familiar faces pushed through the undergrowth that led to the ThunderClan territory.

"Amberpelt? What happened?"

* * *

Icey: Well, that's it for now. The next chapter will be up soon(hopefully!).

Sagey: yup! And the chapter after that is mine!

Icey: How can you be so upbeat after so much death?

Sagey: It's just my way of handling things.

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	24. Friends from Afar

Icey: here's more

Icey: here's more!  
sagey: wait, icey! What about our promise to Snowfur!

Icey: oh. Okay.

Obi-Wan: what's that, ladies?  
icey: Hey, Obi-Wan? Could you do me a favor?

Obi-Wan: As long as it doesn't involve my unconscious form being slung over Anakin's back whilst he and the Chancellor are attempting to escape from a Separatist cyborg…

Icey: don't worry. All you have to do is go on a date with Snowfur.

Obi-Wan: is this Snowfur a fangirl of mine?  
icey: after a fashion, yes….

Sagey: ….but don't worry. She's not quite as crazy as we are.

Obi-Wan: All right. Where is this friend of yours?

Star: come on, Snowfur. Hurry up!  
Snowfur: what's going….O. M. G. Obi-Wan?  
Obi-Wan: Hello, m'lady.

Snowfur: um…hey.

Obi-Wan: It appears that some of our mutual friends have set us up for a "blind date", as Anakin and his friends would put it.

Snowfur: Yeah. Wow…so, do we get to fly in a starship?

Obi-Wan: that depends.

Snowfur: on what?

Obi-Wan: whether or not Anakin's flying the blasted ship.

(they leave)

icey: here we go.

Sagey: onward!

"_Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"  
"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"_

"_Then you are lost!"_

_-_Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Believe me; if I owned any of this, Remus Lupin and Tonks would have lived in _Harry Potter_, and Anakin would have never gone to the Dark Side and killed all the sweet innocent Younglings in the crèche…

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**FRIENDS FROM AFAR**

"Amberpelt? What happened?" Spiderleg asked cautiously as he pushed his way through the undergrowth towards the JediClan cats.

"Spiderleg!" Amberpelt exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well-we're looking for you," another voice admitted shakily. Molepelt thrust his way through the bushes.

"For me?" Amberpelt echoed. "Why? What's happened? Are Da-Bramblestar and Leafpool safe?" She shot to her feet; her amber eyes were wide with fear.

"He's fine," Moonpaw said quietly as she entered the clearing. "It's your friend that isn't."

"Who?" Amberpelt asked in shock. Her mind raced to all of her friends that still resided in ThunderClan: Spiderleg, Whiteflower, Brackenfur…

"Padme!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as Leafpool pushed her way through the bushes. The ThunderClan medicine cat was dragging along the body of a tortoiseshell she-cat, who she set down as soon as she got out of the brambles.

"Who is that?" Lupe asked curiously. For a moment the sight of an unfamiliar cat distracted the kit from her grief.

"What happened to her?" Obi-Wan murmured as he hurried over to the she cat's-_Padme, _Amberpelt thought to herself. _Was she a Jedi?- _body. The JediClan cat's cerulean eyes, so much like Lupe's, were wide with horror and disbelief.

"She died having her kits," Leafpool said quietly as Amberpelt bounded over to her and licked her gently on the ear.

"Her _kits_?" Obi-Wan said incredulously.

Amberpelt's nose twitched as a slight breeze carried what was the rest of the dead she-cat's scent. _Where have I smelled that before? _the dark tabby wondered. _I'm sure I've never met this cat-_

Then it hit her.

"Did Anakin know her?" Amberpelt asked slowly.

"Well, yes," Obi-Wan said in surprise. "They met when they were both apprentice age. Why do you?-"

Obi-Wan's voice trailed off, and his eyes flashed with understanding.

"Oh."

All the cats in the clearing jumped when more shapes emerged from the bushes. Bramblestar and Birchpelt emerged from the shadows. Dangling from their jaws were two tiny kits. One was a little tortoiseshell she-cat that looked like a miniscule version of Padme. The other kit, a tom, was the spitting image of Anakin.

"I should have known," Obi-Wan muttered sorrowfully as he glanced at the kits. "I was Anakin's Master. I should have sensed that something was wrong. I should have stopped-"

Amberpelt sent a pointed look at Obi-Wan, then glanced at Lupe, who was still crying softly. Obi-Wan understood the unspoken message and halted his lament.

_Later, Obi-Wan. Later you can cry. For now we have to be strong, though, _Amberpelt thought as she addressed the ThunderClan cats:  
"How could you tell that we knew Padme?" the dark tabby queen asked curiously.

"She mentioned a Jedi before she died," Bramblestar said gruffly as he set down the tiny tom-kit. "Anakin, I think? Anyway, we knew she meant a Jedi, so we brought the kits here."

"What in StarClan's name happened to all of you, anyway?" Spiderleg interrupted.

"Attacked, we were," Yoda said grimly.

"Attacked? Who did this?" Birchpelt asked in a shocked sort of voice as he dropped the tortoiseshell kit.

The JediClan cats exchanged glances.

_Oh, for StarClan's sake, _Amberpelt thought angrily. _All of those Jedi are idiots. They can't even trust their allies!_

"SithClan did this," Amberpelt stated simply as she took a step towards the ThunderClan cats and ignored the fact that if looks could kill, she would be dead by Obi-Wan and Yoda's glares. "They destroyed our Clan, from the elders down to the last kit in the crèche. As far as I know," Amberpelt gestured to her two kits, Lupe, Obi-Wan and Yoda with her tail, "this is all that is left of JediClan."

The ThunderClan cats' eyes were huge with shock and disbelief. Leafpool in particular seemed horrified at the JediClan cats' fate. Her eyes quickly scanned the cats behind Amberpelt.

"Amberpelt, what happened to Flamekit?" the medicine cat asked quietly.

Amberpelt started, and she jerked her head up to stare at her aunt. "He's-he-he died," the queen whispered miserably. "I lost him."

A whimper rose in Leafpool's throat. She quickly stifled it as she comforted her niece. "You still have Icekit and Stormkit, though," the medicine cat reminded Amberpelt gently. "Don't forget them."  
Amberpelt swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to remember her own words. _Come on, Amberpelt. Don't be a hypocrite. Be strong for your kits._

"Yes," Amberpelt managed to say after a few moments as she reached over to her two kits and pulled them to her, "I still have these two…and it appears that we have two new members of our jolly little crew," she added as she nodded towards the two newborns.

Leafpool smiled sadly. "Luke is the tom's name and the she-kit is Leia. That's another reason we guessed that the she-cat was a Jedi-who else in this forest has such strange names?" Amberpelt gave a quick purr of amusement. _It is true, _she thought, _Jedi have some pretty odd names!_

"Well," Bramblestar interjected awkwardly, "I will assume that your Clan can handle it from here."

The ThunderClan leader jerked his head at his warriors. They turned to follow him, and, after saying a quick good-bye to Amberpelt and the kits, Leafpool followed suit.

Suddenly Amberpelt felt as though she were about to miss a great opportunity. In later times she could never quite recall what had urged her to call after her father and her Clanmates; she could only remember that she had felt as though this were her last chance to say a proper good-bye.

"Wait! Br-Dad!"

Bramblestar whirled around as he heard his daughter call him. Amberpelt, for her part, nudged her kits towards the ThunderClan leader.

"Dad," Amberpelt began. Her voice squeaked like a tiny kit's. "Dad, this is Icekit, and this is Stormkit-your grandchildren."

Bramblestar stared at Amberpelt and the kits for a moment. For Amberpelt it was the longest moment of her life.

_Say something. Shout at me. I don't care. Just DO SOMETHING!_

Amberpelt gasped slightly as a paw dragged her close and another paw messed up the fur on top of her head. The tabby giggled as she half-heartedly batted her father's paw away. "Dad, stop! You're messing up my fur!"

All the cats in the clearing stared in disbelief as the ThunderClan leader and his daughter play-fought. Finally Amberpelt squirmed out of Bramblestar's grip and scrambled to her paws.

"I'm so sorry," Bramblestar murmured to Amberpelt.

"For what?" Amberpelt asked incredulously. "Surely my fur doesn't look that bad…"

"I never meant to have you banished," Bramblestar said quietly. "I just didn't-"

"You didn't think," Amberpelt said grimly. "Yes, I figured that out as I was being dragged over the border."

Bramblestar flinched as though Amberpelt had struck him and closed his eyes.

"Come on, Father," Amberpelt said half-jokingly. "If I hadn't forgiven you a long time ago, then I wouldn't be letting you within a foxlength of my kits. Besides, we have other things to worry about now other than-family problems."

Bramblestar nodded slowly. "Take care of yourself and your Clan, Amberpelt of JediClan," he said as he gave his daughter a final lick on the head and gently nudged his two bewildered-looking grandchildren, and then turned to lead his Clanmates home. "I have a feeling that they'll need you more than anyone else in the end."

Icey: WOOT! GOT THE HARD PART DONE!

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	25. Captured!

Star:it's my chapter

Star:it's my chapter!

Sagey: I thought it was supposed to be my chapter.

Icey: sorry, sagey, but star's been waiting for months for this chapter.

Sagey: oh poo. (leaves)

Star: so…

Icey: …start with a quote…

Star: okay, whatever.

_Hey Jude, _

_Don't make it bad,_

_Take a sad song and make it better…_

_-Hey Jude, _The Beatles

Disclaimer: Um, do you seriously think I own anything?...

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**CAPTURED!**

Starpelt, warrior of RiverClan, squirmed under the weight of her opponent, who was attempting to bite her neck. She wriggled in a vain attempt to avoid the death blow. The orange she-cat was near defeat when-

_Aha! _The huge cat's tail had swept around towards her mouth. Starpelt leaned as far forward as she dared and chomped.

"AIEEEEEEE! NOT THE PRECIOUS TAIL!" the massive tom screeched as he high-tailed it out of the RiverClan camp.

_Ha! There's another invader who'll never dare show his face here again, _Starpelt thought in satisfaction as she watched her adversary flee.

Unfortunately, Starpelt's victory was one of the few in the RiverClan camp. The RiverClan cats had been fighting since moonrise of the night before to defend their home from their attackers, SithClan, and most of the forest-Clan's warriors were either battle-weary or dead.

"Starpelt! Pull out! Lead the kits and elders to safety! There are too many of them!" the RiverClan deputy, Reedwhisker, called to Starpelt just before he was overtaken by a mob of SithClan cats.

"Reedwhisker! No!" Starpelt shrieked as she hurtled toward the deputy. _Please, StarClan! Spare him at least! He was my mentor! _Starpelt begged the heavens as she barreled into one of Reedwhisker's attackers.

Claws dug into Starpelt's orange fur for a moment before she flung the invader off of her back. She stormed into another cat and sent him flying into the bushes as she pounced onto another enemy-

Pain lanced through Starpelt's spine as sharp teeth sank into the back of her neck. Her vision blurred as the world turned first blood-red, then black, as she slumped to the ground.

* * *

Starpelt blinked open her eyes blearily. It was, as far as she could tell with her fuzzy, slowly returning senses, nighttime, because crickets were chirping and the various forest birds were silent.

_What happened? Where am I? _

"Rainwhisker!" Starpelt shot to her paws as the memory of the battle flooded back, then winced as pain lanced through her body.

/_Calling for him won't help…not if he's dead_/ a cold voice meowed. To Starpelt it seemed, impossibly, that the voice was coming from _inside_ her. The RiverClan warrior flinched and whirled around defensively.

"He's not dead!" she cried desperately. "He's not!"

The unseen voice snorted. /_How do you_ _know that?/  
_"StarClan would have told me!"Starpelt mewed, but her voice was uncertain. _Where are you, StarClan?_

_/StarClan!!/ _the voice growled derisively. _/Your measly _StarClan_ is nothing compared to the power of the Force!/ _With that, an unseen paw seemed to slam Starpelt's head into the ground, where the orange warrior slowly lost conciousness…and hope.

* * *

icey: (three months later) Okay, I'm not really pleased with this chapter, despite the fact that it took me _three months to write!!_

Sage: well, there was Star's graduation, and then you went to England.

Icey: true, but my muses shouldn't be this jammed, should they?  
taffy: aw, they're probably just rusty, that's all.

Icey: okay, I'll be back to work once I've posted this chapter. Don't worry; I'll update again VERY, VERY SOON!!

Love y'all, (Dang! I haven't said that in AGES!!)

Icey


	26. Meeting Mara Jade

Icey: Okay, quick update as promised!

Star: it's my chapter again.

_When I grow up, _

_I want to be famous,_

_I want to be a star,_

_I want to be in movies,_

_When I grow up…_

"When I Grow Up," Pussycat Dolls

Disclaimer: Y'know, this is stupid. You know I don't own anything. I know I don't own anything. Need I say any more?

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER 25**

**MEETING MARA JADE**

Starpelt wasn't sure how long she lay there, half-conscious and despairing; it felt to the orange tabby that she had been there for an eternity when a small paw jabbed her in the side.

"Are you sure she's alive, Cody?" a small voice asked cautiously from somewhere above Starpelt. The paw paused in its jabbing for a moment. "I mean, I'm not sad if she is dead, but it would be kind of gross if I were poking a dead body…"  
"Lord Vader himself assured me that the prisoner is alive," a male voice called. The jabs began again, though this time they were much more vigorous.

"Okay, fuzzy scum, Cody says you're alive. Why—aren't—you—moving?" the small voice growled. Each word was punctuated with a sharp poke in Starpelt's side.

Starpelt groaned and blinked open her eyes. _What now? Is having some kit poke me a new and improved form of torture? _Indeed, it was a flame-colored she-kit who was using Starpelt as a claw-sharpener. "Get off, fluffy. I'm up! I'm up!" Starpelt growled half-heartedly as she pushed the kit off of her and clambered slowly and painfully to her paws.

"Finally," the kit growled. "Here I was thinking I was going to have to use you for blaster practice!"

_Blaster practice? What the—_

"Though I'm not sure that Vader would want me to use his prisoner for target practice—but he's just a Sith _apprentice, _not _lord. _He can't control me," the small she-kit continued with a sneer.

_What—_

_No! _"I'm in SithClan!"a horrified Starpelt realized. Her paws gave way and she sank to the ground.

"Um—yeah, as opposed to…what, exactly?" the she-kit said with a roll of her emerald eyes.

"I should be _home _instead of being stuck here with an annoying little self-possessed furball who doesn't know how to shut up!" Starpelt snapped as she sprang to her paws. She immediately regretted this, as the kit jumped in shock and backed away. Her green eyes widened.

"Hey, listen, I didn't mean—" Starpelt began, but the kit whirled around and darted past the guards and out of sight.

_Now what have I done? Brilliant, Starpelt, just brilliant, _Starpelt chided herself as she sat down again. _Now I don't have anyone to talk to! _

_Hey, maybe I'll get lucky, _Starpelt thought bitterly a few moments later. _Maybe that Sith will torture me again. Then at least I'll have company…_

* * *

The Sith, though, seemed to be bent on ignoring Starpelt for the time being. Vader was busy with more important things such as communicating with his Master, who was not one of those forced to turn into small, four-legged, furry beings.

"Yes, my Master?" the Sith apprentice said as he knelt (well, sat; kneeling is rather awkward for cats) before the holographic image of his Master.

"I have found us new allies, my young apprentice," Anakin's Master and new Emperor of the Galactic Empire said. Vader remembered briefly how Obi-Wan had once called him his young apprentice as well, but he jerked his mind back to the matter at hand. _Anakin Skywalker is dead now, _he told himself firmly as he addressed the image. "Allies, Master?"

"Yes," the hideous Sith Lord replied with a wicked grin. "These are new allies who are virtually indestructible—well, to those insignificant cats, anyway. When those mangy furballs have been destroyed, we will destroy these "allies" and rule the galaxy!"

"'Virtually indestructible' allies, my Master?" Vader queried with his brow furrowed.

"Yes," the Sith Lord hissed. "These allies will frighten the cats into submission. Then it is up to you and your stormtrooper legions to finish off both the cats and these powers!" The Emperor cut the transmission with a peal of maniacal laughter.

Vader spent the rest of the day deep in thought, both thoughts of the task ahead of him and dreams of a past life where he had loved and laughed and _lived_ in the best sense of the word…

"My Lord?" A lone voice broke into Vader's thoughts. A clone named Cody was standing at attention in the entryway of the Sith apprentice's den. "The troops await your orders, sir."  
Darth Vader banished the daydreams and shelved his broken heart. "We have work to do, Lieutenant," he growled, and his gold eyes glittered in the fading sunlight.

* * *

Starpelt jumped as a small voice broke into her tormented dreams.

"Hey, prisoner."

The orange she-kit was back, sans her original spunk. Her green eyes were dull and her fur was on end.

"Hey, little one," Starpelt meowed as she pulled herself to her paws. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with StarClan, some, and with me, a lot, but none of my problems are your fault."

The kit shrugged a shoulder non-committally.

"Well, maybe I'm wrong about that," Starpelt added as an afterthought. "You are most definitely to blame for that sore spot on my side."  
The kit gave a reluctant giggle and settled down on the ground. Starpelt frowned. _What's the matter with this little one?_

"What's eating you?" Starpelt asked curiously as she, too, lay down on the none-too-comfortable floor. The kitten gave her a look that screamed, "What now, crazy RiverClan cat?"

Starpelt chuckled at the bemused expression on the young cat's face. "It's a turn of phrase," she explained gently. "It means, 'What's the matter?'"

The kit stared at her hostilely. "Give me three reasons why I should tell you my problems," she sniffed haughtily.

Starpelt bit back a groan. _Why am _I _stuck with the crazy kid? _she asked the heavens to no avail. "Well, one: I have nothing else to do except listen to you or be—be tortured, and since right now I seem to be having a break from torture, you and your life story are the most entertaining things around this place."

"Dang, you have a boring life," the she-kit muttered.

"Tell me about it! Two: you're a cute kid. I don't want you to have problems, despite the fact that you're a psycho-maniac!"

"A…what?" The kit raised an eyebrow.

"A crazy cat."  
"I am not crazy or cute!" the kit protested.

"Whatever. Three: this reminds me of a game my friend and I used to play when we were younger, and you remind me a bit of my friend," Starpelt finished.

"What's your friend like?" the she-kit asked curiously. _Good. I've sparked her interest. _

"Well, she's a dark tabby queen who used to be from ThunderClan—"

"ThunderClan?"  
"One of the four original Clans around here is called ThunderClan," Starpelt explained. _What do they teach kits these days? _she thought in some exasperation before she realized that, as a SithClan cat, this kit probably had no idea about the Clans.

"What Clan are you from, prisoner?" the kit queried. Her eyes had brightened and she was sitting up straight; obviously she was rarely given this much attention.

"RiverClan," Starpelt whispered as she struggled to keep the tears from flowing. _Not in front of the kit-_

"What else about your friend?" The kit, having sensed Starpelt's rapidly deteriorating mood, was attempting to get the orange warrior back on track.

"Well, she has these amber eyes, and most of the time she looks so—happy. She was always the popular one," Starpelt remembered with a smile. "Sometimes, though, when she thinks nobody's looking, her eyes cloud over and she's not really here anymore; she's remembering…" Starpelt's voice trailed off as she remembered that awful night so many moons ago.

"Remembering what?" the she-kit asked curiously.

"When my friend was a kit…" Starpelt began.

* * *

"All that happened to your friend when she was my age?" the kit asked in shock. "Wow. I don't think…I don't think I could survive that," the orange she-kit admitted as she ducked her head to avoid Starpelt's gaze.

"Not many cats can survive that sort of thing," Starpelt pointed out gently. _The poor kit obviously thinks herself weak. That may not be physical abuse, but whoever would do that to a kit…_ "Amberpelt is strong, though—and very lucky that I was there to help her!" she added with a _mmrow _of laughter.

"Her name's Amberpelt?" the kit asked curiously. Starpelt nodded with a smile as the kit continued, "She's almost as brave as me! Can I meet her someday?"

Starpelt's smile faded. "Oh, little one, I don't know. You see," she sighed, "Amberpelt was banished from her Clan a few moons ago."

"Banished!" the kit echoed with wide eyes. "Why?"  
"I'm not sure," the orange tabby warrior admitted, "but the rumors were that she fell in love with a JediClan cat—and was going to have his kits!"

The kit's note wrinkled in disgust. "Why would she love a JediClan cat?" she growled.

_That's a good question, kit, and I don't even have the answer for it. _"Well," Starpelt began cautiously, "she probably found him very strong and brave, and maybe a tad handsome…"

"Ew! Gross!" the kit squealed. Starpelt giggled a little.

"Oh, kit, I don't know," she confessed. "To be honest I haven't spoken with her in months. I don't even know if she's—" _No! She's alive! StarClan would have told me if she were dead! She has to be alive!_

The kit, who, once again, had sensed the downward turn in Starpelt's mood and strove to change the subject, mewed, "Your friend's name is Amberpelt, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I know _her_ name," the kit pointed out, "but I don't know _your _name."

"I don't know your name either, kit," Starpelt countered. "Can I really trust you with my name?"

"Can I trust you?" the kit mewed seriously.

Starpelt sighed and took a good look at the kit. _She's so small—too small for the life she's in. She shouldn't have to live with all this evil. I can see why they might want to keep her around here, though; she's the only spark of light in this dark place._

"I hope you trust me. I trust you, little one," Starpelt realized.

The kit's eyes widened. "You—you do trust me?" she stammered.

_Great StarClan, what have they been doing to this kit to make her like this? _Starpelt wondered. The kit's eyes were huge with hope, but they were dimmed by the tiniest chip of fear. "I trust you with my life, little one," Starpelt mewed gently, and she realized it was true; for one reason or another, she trusted this strange, small cat implicitly.

The kit stood, stock-still and staring, for a moment; then, she seemingly shook herself out of her reverie and said dryly, "Let's hope our trust isn't misplaced, prisoner. My name's Mara Jade, but you can call me Mara."

Starpelt smirked, but inwardly she thought, _Indeed. I don't want my fur torn off by SithClan cats—or worse! _"I'm Starpelt."  
"Starpelt…" The kit grinned a little bit. "Neat name."

"Thanks. Yours is pretty, too."

"Starpelt?"  
"Yeah?"

"What's RiverClan like?" Mara asked. Her emerald eyes were bright with curiosity.

Starpelt hesitated for a moment. _What if she's a spy? _Then she brushed the thought away. _I swore that I trusted her. I can't let this little one down. _"Well," the tabby warrior beagn thoughtfully, "all RiverClan cats know how to swim."

"Swim? Like fish?" the kit echoed as she wrinkled her nose. "I knew the clones did it, but I wouldn't want to do it." She shuddered.

"You're crazy! Water's great," Starpelt giggled. "Fish are too—at least when I'm eating them!"  
"You eat fish?" Mara cried in disgust. "Yuck! That's sick!"

"Is not either! Fish taste good," Starpelt protested.

Mara pulled a face.

"Well, maybe you'll just have to believe me on that one," Starplet purred with amusement, "but I—"

The warrior broke off and whipped her head around with a shriek as something slammed down through the roof of her prison.

"Cody!" Mara mewed in fright as she attempted to wiggle around the prisoner to her friend.

"Mara, don't—"

"Cody!" Mara nudged the prone form frantically in an attempt to wake him. "Cody, wake up! Wake up! Cody!"

"Watch it!" Starpelt shoved the sobbing kit behind her as another projectile fell through the roof. This time it was a boulder, not a flying cat.

"What's happening?" Mara cried.

"I don't know," Starpelt meowed as she leapt toward on of the holes in the roof, "but I'm about to find out!"

What Starpelt saw was a scene of mass chaos: cats were ripping each other apart without any regard to whether they were the enemy or not. The worst part, however, was the enemy.

"Great StarClan!" Starpelt breathed when her gaze fell on one cat in particular: a massive dark tabby tom. _That can't be! _

"It is," a familiar voice growled in her ear. "He and his comrades are stalking the forest yet again."  
"Leopardstar!" Starpelt yelped as she fell to the floor with a thump. "Why are you here?"

"To help you escape," the StarClan warrior said darkly. "You were not sent to the forest for nothing! RiverClan will need you—and so will that kit."

"Mara? Is that why I'm here? Leopardstar, wait!" Starpelt cried, but the StarClan cat was already fading away.

"Starpelt?" a tiny voice whispered from behind the orange warrior. Starpelt jumped and whirled around to see Mara padding up with a concerned look on her face. "Who were you talking to? Why couldn't I see them?" the kit demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Starpelt said grimly. "At least, it doesn't matter right now. Right now I have to get you out of here."

"What's happening?" the kit squeaked in protest as Starpelt scooped her up in her jaws and bounded towards one of the holes in the roof. "I can walk!"

Starpelt sprang off of the boulder and out of the hole in the roof. The kit in her jaws gave a yowl as they hit the ground. Starpelt immediately pushed Mara behind a bush away from the battle.

"Listen, Mara, this place isn't safe for you anymore. I have to get you away."

The kit's emerald eyes widened in fear. "Why?" she whispered.

"Do you see that cat out there—the dark tabby?" Starpelt growled.

Mara nodded. "Who is he? Why is he fighting us?" she mewed.

"That cat is pure evil," Starpelt whispered. "He's come back from the dead, and he wants us all to be dead, too." Starpelt wasn't completely sure about the validity of her last statement, but from what she knew of that cat's history, it wasn't too far from the truth.

Mara shivered. "Where would I go?"

"I'm working on it," Starpelt muttered as she scooped the kit up in her jaws and darted off into the undergrowth that led away from the SithClan camp and the battling cats.

* * *

Amberpelt sighed as she watched her two kits play with her two fosterlings who, at two moons old, were practically bouncing off the walls—or would have been, if the bush they were living under had had any walls.

"Ambapewt," Leia called from her perch on top of Stormkit's head, "when's Unca Obi-Wan coming home?"

"Yeah!" her littermate Luke cried. "I love it when Unca Obi-Wan's here. He's so much fun!"

"He should be home by tomorrow night, little ones," Amberpelt meowed with a weary smile. "Leia, little one, do me a favor and get off of Stormkit's head."

"No, it's okay, Mom," Stormkit said with a wink. "She's fine." With that he pulled the unsuspecting kit off his head and pinned her easily.

Amberpelt rolled her eyes. "That's why I didn't want her on your head in the first place," she sighed.

"Hey, Mom," a quiet voice said by Amberpelt's ear. Amberpelt turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Hello, Icekit," she said gently. "What's on your mind?"

"What's on yours?" her daughter countered.

Amberpelt sighed. "A storm is brewing. I can smell it coming."

Icekit sniffed the air. "I can't smell anything."

"It's a metaphorical storm," Amberpelt chuckled.

"It's a meta-what?"

"It's not a real storm," Amberpelt explained. "It's more of—more of an idea."

"What kind of storm?" Icekit asked curiously.

Amberpelt sighed again. "It's nothing. Your mom's just being weird," she finished with a sigh and a half-hearted smile.

"You know, Mom, you need to stop doing that," Icekit giggled.

"What?" Amberpelt asked as she raised an eyebrow at her only daughter.

"Sighing is bad for you!"

"Who told you that?" Amberpelt raised the other eyebrow.

"Yoda."

"Oh, that barmy old badger is full of all those weird ideas," Amberpelt chuckled. "Don't listen to him."

"He's not a barmy old badger! He's the grand master!" Icekit protested.

"You sound like your father. He would have defended Yoda like that," Amberpelt mewed.

"He would have?" Icekit asked curiously.

"Yes. Your father was a very loyal—" Amberpelt broke off suddenly.

"What is it, Mom?" Icekit mewed anxiously.

"Get behind me, all of you!" Amberpelt ordered. The kits wasted no time in hiding themselves behind her. Amberpelt raised her lame paw and flattened her ears.

"Amberpelt, are you there?" a shaky voice called from the other side of the bush. The dark tabby queen let her paw drop in shock when she saw who was coming into the makeshift den.

"Starpelt?"

* * *

Icey: ha! Finished that chapter!

Star: now all you have to do is a short chapter with us and then sagey can have her chapter!

Icey: phew! Sagey will probably have multiple chapters, and then taffy will need a few for her, and then we'll be at the climax!

Star: then you'll actually come out of the computer room for once in your life!

Icey: I do come out of the computer room!

Star: yeah, like once a year!

Icey: not ture! I come out of here about…once a month. XD

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	27. Old Friends, New Friends

Icey: okay, this is my chapter

Icey: okay, this is my chapter. Then I'll start on Sagey's chapters.

Sagey: YAY ME!!

Icey: edge away…edge away…

Sagey: what!?

Icey: never mind. Here we go!

_Don't follow in my footsteps!_

…_I run into things._

-Star

Disclaimer: Currently ownin' nothin'.

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER 26**

**OLD FRIENDS, NEW FRIENDS**

Amberpelt stared in shock as a familiar lithe orange cat slipped into the former ThunderClan cat's makeshift den with a kit in her jaws.

"Starpelt?" she repeated with wide eyes. "What—How—"

"Amberpelt, listen," Starpelt growled fiercely as she dropped the kit unceremoniously. "I don't have time to talk. I need your help." The RiverClan cat's green eyes were wide with fear, and her fur ruffled and on end.

"What? What's happened?" Amberpelt asked urgently. "Is my father all right? Are the Clans safe?"

"No!" The orange tabby's eyes widened even more, and she lowered her voice so only Amberpelt could hear: "SithClan has brought dead cats back to life."

"What?" Amberpelt hissed in shock. "Are you sure?"  
"I don't know how they did it, but I saw one cat that I know for sure is dead," Starpelt whispered.

"Who?  
Starpelt took a shaky breath. "It's—it's Tigerstar!"

"No!" Amberpelt cried. She stepped back, away from Starpelt and the horrifying news.

"Amberpelt, please believe me! SithClan attacked my Clan. For all I know, I'm the only RiverClan cat left alive, and this little one is worse off than me. She's been raised by SithClan, but they care nothing for her. Her only caretaker is dead. I needed to get her away, so I thought—" Starpelt broke off awkwardly and bit her lip, as though she was barely holding back tears.

"Starpelt, don't worry. I'll take care of her," Amberpelt reassured her friend with a gentle nudge and lick on the ear. "I'll have to warn ThunderClan, though," she added.

Starpelt opened her mouth as if to protest Amberpelt's words, but she swallowed her words when she saw the fierce look on Amberpelt's face. "Go find your Clan, Starpelt," Amberpelt said. "You can't be the only one left! I'll take care of the little ones."

Starpelt took a deep breath and nodded.

"Wha—you're leaving me?!" the small orange kit cried in shock as Starpelt turned to bound away into the night.

Starpelt turned and nudged the kit gently. "You'll be safer with Amberpelt than you'll be with me—" _Sure, _Amberpelt thought. _I hope Starpelt is right. _"—and, besides, I thought you said you wanted to meet Amberpelt!"

"Yeah, but—" Mara shot a glance at Amberpelt, then lowered her voice slightly, "I like you better, Starpelt!"

Starpelt's breath caught, and she plunged her muzzle into the kit's fur. Amberpelt's heart ached for her friend. _I'll never leave you, _she silently vowed to her kits.

"Be good," Starpelt whispered to the kit. Then she whirled around and streaked out into the cool night air.

"Ambapewt, who was that?" Leia asked plaintively from behind Amberpelt.

"That was Starpelt," Amberpelt said briskly. "Leia, Luke, Icekit, Stormkit, this is Mara. She'll be staying with us for a while. Mara, these are my kits. I'm sure they'll introduce themselves while we're traveling."  
"Traveling? Mom, where are we going?" Stormkit asked in confusion.

"We're going to go visit my dad," Amberpelt replied. "Stormkit, Icekit, you carry Luke and Leia."

"I can walk!" the two smallest kits protested as they were scooped up in the other kits' jaws.

"Is this the storm?" Icekit murmured through Leia's fur as the group began journeying to ThunderClan.

Amberpelt nodded slightly, but seemed preoccupied. Her ears were pricked forward, as if she were straining to hear a faint noise. In fact, she could have sworn she could hear the faint sounds of—

"—a battle!" the dark tabby cried as she sprang forward. The kits squeaked in protest as they struggled to keep the pace.

The noise of battle and cries of dying cats grew louder as they neared the ThunderClan camp. _Great StarClan, tell me I'm not too late! _Amberpelt prayed as she limped furiously towards her old home.

She screeched to a halt at the top of the hollow. The view sickened her: ThunderClan cats, her friends and mentors, were being torn to pieces by enemy cats.

Then the she-cat turned her view to the entrance to the nursery. What she saw there would change her life forever.

"BRAMBLESTAR!"

icey: perhaps not my best work, but at least I wrote it!

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey


	28. Fractures

Sagey: IT'S MY CHAPPIE

Sagey: IT'S MY CHAPPIE!!

Icey: have fun. Oh, one more thing before I leave…SNOWFUR! GET YOUR SWEET PATOOTIE OVER HERE!

Snowfur: What?!

Obi-Wan: Hello, m'lady.

Snowfur: Obi-Wan! Am I going on a date with you again?  
Obi-Wan: Apparently. whispers in Snowfur's ear I don't mind it at all, though.

Snowfur: blushes wow…Is this my surprise, guys?

Icey: no. This is only the beginning.

Snowfur: It's only the—whu?...

Obi-Wan: Are you ready to go?

Icey: Hang on a moment. My guy will be here soon.

Sagey: Who're you… O.M.G!!

Severus Snape: raises eyebrow Hello. Kisses Icey's hand

Icey: Hey, Severus. Where are we off to tonight?  
Severus: I was thinking the Hog's Head. It's a bit less crowded in there.

Icey: Lead the way, then.

Obi-Wan: How are we getting to this pub, may I ask?

Icey: Apparating.

Obi-Wan: What's that?

Snowfur: Oh, no. Oh, no.

Icey: Grab hands, everyone.

Sagey: OOH! PICK ME! PICK ME!

Icey: not you, you imbecile! You have a chapter to write, remember?

Sagey: oh, poo.

Severus: One…two…

Obi-Wan: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Snowfur and Icey and Sagey: DON'T JINX US!

Severus: Three!

they disappear

Sagey: DANG YOU!! Oh, well. I guess it's STORY TIME, peoples!

"_The eye of the Enemy is moving…"_

-Legolas, _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with _Warriors_ or anything else that is owned by someone else that I have in this story.

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER 27**

**FRACTURES (MABOROSHI PART ONE)**

Bluemint and Tiger were pelting away from ShadowClan at top speed—which meant they were gallivanting around DeathClan territory.

"That was awesome!" yelled Bluemint as she flew over the ground.

Tiger looked at her incredulously. "Are you insane? You could have been killed! Russetstar was after your blood!"

Bluemint giggled. "So what? I just couldn't resist. Anyway, leader-man never said anything about not play-fighting the other cats."

"Bluemint, you do know that Russetstar is a she-cat, right?" Tiger muttered through suppressed laughter.

"Oh! Um…sure, I knew that."

Tiger rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter if she specified whether you could play-fight or not, Bluemint. You can't go around—"

Bluemint stopped abruptly and whirled to face Tiger. "Why did you follow me here, Tiger?" she asked with a slight frown.

Tiger skidded a few feet, stopped, and spun around to face Bluemint. "What—I—huh?"

"Why did you follow me to—wherever we are now?" Bluemint repeated.

"Well—I—uh—" Tiger blushed profusely. "Um--Utela asked me to take care of you!"

Bluemint's frown disappeared, and her eyes lit up at the thought of her friend's compassion. "Oh, really? That was nice." Bluemint spun around and began to bound away when—

"BLUEMINT!"

A sharp metal stick had appeared out of nowhere inches from Bluemint's nose. The she-cat leaped away with a squeak.

"What IS that thing?" she gasped.

"It's a Twoleg thing. DeathClan uses them to trap unsuspecting cats—like you," Tiger growled. "You can't just run everywhere without caution, Bluemint! This is DeathClan territory. If you don't watch out, you could die!"

Bluemint's eyes widened as she stared at her furious friend. "Tiger…Tiger, please, just relax. You're scaring me," she said in a small voice.

Tiger stared at her for a moment, then let his hackles fall. He slowly walked over to Bluemint.

"I'm sorry, Bluemint. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just—"

The tom stopped and turned his head sharply away from Bluemint. He sighed, and Bluemint, to her surprise, thought she caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes. _Why is he afraid?_

The next moment, though, she was sure she had imagined it, as Tiger lifted his gaze to meet her eyes once more.

"We should find a place to rest for the night."

Bluemint absentmindedly watched him stride away for a few moments before she realized she was being left behind. "Oh—Tiger, hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Tiger and Bluemint stared at the hollow tree for a few moments.

"We're sleeping _here_?" Bluemint asked incredulously.

Tiger frowned a little. "Yes. Would you prefer to sleep out in the cold?" he inquired dryly.

The tree looked awfully cold to Bluemint, but she didn't say anything. In her experience with Tiger, his ideas always ended up being smarter that hers.

_Actually, everyone's ideas seem brighter than mine, _Bluemint thought with a sigh.

"All right," she muttered finally, "we'll sleep here."

There was an awkward pause. Tiger stared at Bluemint for a few moments, then blushed slightly and mumbled, "You go first, Bluemint."

Bluemint crawled into the meager shelter of the hollow tree. It smelled, to Bluemint's disgust, a tad like rotting mushrooms. Tiger clambered in after her awkwardly. Bluemint tensed for a moment. _I've only ever been this close to Amberpelt, and she's family!_

However, Tiger, it seemed to Bluemint, was warm and fuzzy, and made, in her opinion, and even better pillow than Amberpelt did. He smelled quite nice, too: a combination of mice and pine needles. Soon, Bluemint ceased thinking at all, and slowly was lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Bluemint awoke the next morning, Tiger was nowhere to be seen. Bluemint leapt to her paws as a familiar sense of panic and adrenaline pumped through her system. _No! Don't let him leave, too!_

"Tiger?" she called as she jumped out of their hiding place. "Tiger! Damn you! Get over here!" The she-cat hurried off into the unfamiliar territory in search of her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steelfang was watching Bluemint run off. He slowly pulled himself out of his hiding place behind a dead bush.

"Those idiots," he muttered to himself with a slight smirk. "If they just run around this territory without watching where they are going, one of them will—"

The tom stiffened. The smirk faded from his face, and his eyes widened as though he sensed an unseen presence. "No, damn it, not here! Not when she could be danger!" He whirled around and around, as is he was searching for some unknown attendance. "It can't be!" he whispered. Then the tom fled into the forest to warn the others of the new danger.

* * *

Tiger stopped dead when he saw that his friend (or, he rather hoped, his girlfriend) wasn't safely sleeping in the hollow tree. He let the two mice he had caught for breakfast fall from his jaws. They hit the ground with a muffled thump.

"Mouse dung!" he spat angrily. "Why does she always have to run away? Why can't she stay still for five minutes?" The tom dashed off in search of the pretty blue tabby. The air behind him was filled with his fear-stench.

* * *

Perched high in the trees was a presence unseen by any of the cats. Its gleaming golden eyes narrowed as it watched the drama unfold below its paws. It seemed to contemplate something for a moment; then it leaped down from the trees and ran after one of the cats...

* * *

Sagey: The next chapter is mine, too! YAY ME!

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey & Co.


	29. Downward Spiral

Sagey: next chappie!

"_And do I dream again? _

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind…"_

_-_Christine, _Phantom of the Opera_

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything that has to do with _Warriors _or anything else that is owned by someone else that I am using in this story…and, MY GOSH! Why do we keep getting junk mail?

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER 28**

**DOWNWARD SPIRAL (MABOROSHI PART TWO)**

Bluemint had been running for a good part of the day without pause when she tripped and fell into a small ditch.

"Ow…" she grumbled. "That was stupid." She slowly clambered out of the ditch. "Why do I have to be so weak?"

Bluemint's stomach growled. She jumped slightly and moaned, "I'm hungry, too!"

The exhausted blue tabby dragged herself over to a tree and collapsed beside it. "I wish I were home. Oh—" she banged her head against the tree—"I don't _have _a home anymore."

The she-cat looked up at the sky. To her surprise, the sun was setting.

_I didn't know I ran for that long._

Bluemint sat in silence as the first stars appeared. She sighed and meowed quietly to herself, "I heard once that, no matter how far a cat wanders, if they speak to the stars, the stars will answer. I might as well try it. It's not as if I can do much else."

The tabby cleared her throat awkwardly. She opened her mouth as she tried to formulate a prayer. Then she snorted derisively and snapped her jaws shut. "Yeah, right. As if this'll affect anything. I don't even know how to pray! I can't even think without knowing—"

She stopped abruptly as her own thoughts shocked her to silence. Her mind finished the sentence for her: --_without knowing if Tiger is safe._

"Tiger, where are you?" she whispered. "Where are my friends? Amberpelt, how are you doing? Utela, Starpelt—you, too, Steelfang," she added with a slight giggle. "I'm sorry I couldn't say good-bye."

The she-cat giggled again. Then she half-moaned, "My wonderful friends, you're always there for me, never judging, always trusting…" The tabby sighed. "Amberpelt, my big sister Amberpelt, how I miss you! Amberpelt: sweet and courageous. Amberpelt the strong-hearted. Amberpelt the fearless. I know you love me just as much as I love you."

"I suppose she doesn't love you very much, then," an insinuating voice whispered from the darkness.

Bluemint leapt to her paws and whirled around. No one was there. "What? Who's there? Show yourself!" Her hackles rose.

"Poor, sweet child. Your head believes what you say—but does your heart?"

Bluemint's eyes widened. "Wha—What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

The shaking tabby could hear the mysterious voice sigh. "Child, why do you deny reality? Why does your head prevent your heart from hearing the harmony of the truth? Oh, well, I forgive your arrogance, at least. They all put on that show for you, you know, your supposed friends. I have to admit, it was almost believable—especially that 'Amber' she-cat—"

Bluemint snarled, "Don't talk about her!"

The voice was silent. Bluemint strained her senses to find the presence. There was nothing. For the first time, Bluemint felt the cold prickle of fear. Then the voice reappeared.

"May I continue…Yuki?"

_Yuki?_ a puzzled Bluemint thought. _No one has ever called me that before this. At least, no _real _being… _She struggled to remember. _Perhaps once, in a dream—_

_Bluemint was running through a dark forest, but she had never felt so exhilarated or free in the light of day. She leapt over fallen logs and deep ditches that she never could have cleared in the real world. "I feel so alive!" she cried to the wind. Bluemint was never like this in the world of living; she was always the weak one who slowed the others. Now, though, she could race any WindClan cat and win easily. _Heck, _Bluemint thought with a fierce grin, _I could race a monster on the Thunderpath and win!_ Nothing could stop her as she leapt into the trees and down to the ground again. Nothing could get in her way._

_Then a voice, soft and alluring, called to her, "Yuki, come to me."_

_Bluemint glanced into the sky without slowing her pace. Nothing was there. _

_"Yuki…"  
Nothing was to her left or right. Perhaps the voice was coming from behind her, but to see that direction, she would have to halt her joyful race, and that was the last thing Bluemint wanted to do._

_"Yuki…" the voice called again._

_"Who's there?" the blue she-cat said to the wind. "Who are you?"_

_"Come to me…" the voice whispered as a shadow came over Bluemint. "Come to me, Oshii-Buru-Yuki, Precious as the Blue Snow."_

_Bluemint screeched to a halt as she heard her full name (though how she knew this was her name, she had no clue). "Majikku-Onsei-Kuro!" she shouted joyfully. _Where did that come from? _she thought in confusion. _How can I know a language if I've never heard it or spoken it?_ "Mystical Voice in the Darkness!" She paused for a moment, then continued with bravery that she had never shown in the daytime, "Come out and show your face." _

_"I am here." Bluemint turned and looked up into the face of a handsome creature—"cat" seemed too coarse a word for such beauty—with flowing black fur and golden eyes that seemed to hold the stars in their depths. She stared, stunned, at the immaculate being._

_"So—so beautiful," she found herself whispering. "So ariashii…"_

_"Come," the darkness said._

_Off the two of them went. Bluemint was pelting along the forest floor while the shadow flew above her in the trees. Bluemint felt fully alive and pure in the presence of the spirit, more alive then she had ever felt in the so-called "real world"._

_"I never want to wake up!" the tabby cried joyfully._

_"With me, Yuki," the spirit called down to her, "You'll never have to awaken. You will rule yourself…"_

* * *

"Yuki?"

Bluemint jerked back to the present. "W—What do you want?" Bluemint meowed in confusion. She dropped into an awkward fighting crouch. "If you want a fight, I'll let you have it. Come on, then, fight me!"

"There's no need," the voice said. "I could take you down in less than a heartbeat; you and I both know that."

Bluemint's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't say that! Don't even think that I'm weak! I'm not weak; do you hear me? I'm normal—better than normal! I can fight just as well as—even better than—most cats. I have power. They just can't see it!"

Silence reigned once more. Bluemint shivered with fear, but she tried to summon some of her bravado from her dream as she mewed shakily, "Come out—Come out and show yourself already."

"Before I do, I have something to say," the voice said quietly.

"What?" Bluemint growled impatiently.

"I didn't mean to imply that you're weak. I know you are strong, very strong. That strength just has yet to be revealed to the world."

Bluemint frowned slightly. This cat's (Bluemint was somehow quite sure that the creature was a cat, and that the cat was a tom) words were puzzling her. One moment he seemed to be insulting her, and yet the next heartbeat he was praising her beyond any other praise she had ever received. It was, she realized, making her head pound.

The cat spoke again. This time, his voice was gentle. "Cats like you are exceedingly special and talented. You and the others like you have a large place in this world and in the hearts of many. However, many do not see your potential because their heads keep their hearts from seeing true beauty—and because they are jealous of you. Not even your so-called friend Tiger, or Utela, or Steelfang, or Starpelt, or even that Amberpelt who is supposed to love you so much can comprehend your greatness and power. These cats who you count as friends—they say they love you and care for you. You, being yourself, try to return their kindness with your own happiness.

"Your happiness is a fraud."

Bluemint's legs, which had been trembling beneath her, gave out suddenly, and she sat with a muffled _thud_. Her eyes were hooded. "F-fraud?" she whispered shakily.

"Yes," the voice hissed alluringly from behind the blue tabby. A leaf crackled. "You love them, don't you, Yuki?"

"Ah—yes…"

"You're wrong. That is what your head has been blinding you from seeing. Your head doesn't want to feel the magnificence of the truth."

Bluemint felt a breeze ruffle her fur as the cat stalked around her. She felt blind and numb.

"Your head believes that this magnificence that you experience is terrible, and it manifests itself as pain. This is a lie. The truth is harmony and grace as they really are, and the facts as they are. I can show you this truth. I can take away your pain."

The cat stopped in front of Bluemint. "Look up, Yuki. Look at me."

Bluemint lifted her head and opened her eyes. The sight she beheld made tears spring to her eyes.

"Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we?"

* * *

icey: I don't know what the weird words mean!

sagey: I translated them in the chapter!

icey: I hope you know where you're taking this.

sagey: Oh, believe me, I do! evil laughter

icey: DON'T MESS UP MY STORYLINE!

sagey: MWAHAHAHAHA!

icey: … you need the next chapter, I suppose?

sagey: YEP!

icey: just don't forget taffy's chapters.

taffy: yeah! How could you forget me?

icey: I'd like to forget you…

taffy: that's not funny!

icey: hehehe.

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review(constructive criticism only, please and thank you)!

Love y'all,

Icey & Friends (we sound like a ROCK BAND!! XD)


	30. Echoes

Icey: Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea culpa! I apologize for the insanely long hiatus.

Sagey: ICE CREAM CAKE!

Icey: don't ask. Ahem. This chapter picks ups where chapter the 26th left off. Amberpelt has Mara, Luke, Leia, and her babies and has traveled to ThunderClan to warn her father that dead cats are being resurrected. However, her warning has come a little too late…

Sagey: mwahahaha. Cake.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own two cats! That's about it, though…

_We look for the resurrection of the dead, and the life of the world to come._

_Amen._

_--_Nicene Creed

**POTTERCAT WARZ**

**CHAPTER 29**

**ECHOES**

"Bramblestar!" Amberpelt cried in horror. She scrambled down the slope to the ThunderClan camp without another thought.

A mass of black tabby fur slammed into Amberpelt's side, but she sank her teeth into the cat's neck and flung the enemy into the stone wall. The cat's yelp was cut short as its neck snapped.

Amberpelt didn't pause to watch. She flung herself into the fray. A familiar silvery pelt was thrashing under the weight of an enemy cat twice her size. Amberpelt growled. _They're even attacking kits!...or is Moonkit an apprentice now?_

"Moonpaw!" Amberpelt called. Her voice was enough to distract the enemy warrior. When the dark tabby tom glanced up in surprise, a trickle of fear shivered down her spine. _That's Darkstripe! Tigerstar's second-in-command who betrayed ThunderClan and poisoned Sorreltail! Starpelt was right: they _are _coming back from the dead._

"Hello, Amberpelt," the cat hissed. "You're looking awfully pretty today."

"Cut the smack, fuzz-bucket," Amberpelt snarled as she lunged. "I'm taken."

Darkstripe's eyes narrowed. He jumped for her shoulders, but Amberpelt rolled him off and flung Moonpaw out of the way. She didn't look back at her adversary; something much more sinister had caught her eye.

Brackenfur, Amberpelt's former mentor, was lying motionless beneath the bloodstained paws of a massive brown tabby tom. Amberpelt froze as the enemy warrior turned his head to look at her.

"Hello, granddaughter. It's been seasons since I've spoken with you, hasn't it?" Tigerstar smiled. His voice held all the warmth of a winter evening.

"My answer hasn't changed," Amberpelt whispered through gritted teeth. "You killed him."

"Exactly. He was in the way. Surely you haven't forgotten what I've taught you."

"All I ever learned from you, Tiger_claw_, was that some cats are not to be trusted with power, and you are one of them!"

Tigerstar's eyes were slits, two pinpricks of hard amber in the dark. "You're just as much of a fool as your father was."

"I'm a fool still standing, then," a voice called from behind Tigerstar.

"What the—"

Tigerstar whirled around. Bramblestar's ears were battered. One shoulder was bleeding freely, but the ThunderClan leader was on his paws and ready to do battle with his father.

"Stay away from my daughter," he growled.

"You never learned anything, did you? Do you honestly think that by fighting me you will save her? No. I will step over your broken body and tear her apart, and then this Clan will be mine, just as it always should have been!" Tigerstar crowed.

The two were frozen for a moment, shadows of each other, father and son, as they calculated their next move. Bramblestar leapt at Tigerstar with a battle cry, but his voice died in his throat as, to Amberpelt's horror, Tigerstar whipped him out of the way with one paw. Bramblestar slammed into the ground with a sickening thud and was still.

"DAD!"

Tigerstar smiled. "Your turn, granddaughter…or do you want to join me now?"

_"Never!" _Amberpelt bunched her legs under her and then sprang. For a moment Tigerstar was frozen in shock as Amberpelt soared towards him. He twisted out of the way with a snarl of rage.

Amberpelt hit the ground hard and rolled instinctively. She felt rather than saw Tigerstar leaping out of her way again, and she sprang to her paws.

"You'll have to do better than that, little warrior," Tigerstar panted.

"I've already got you on the run," Amberpelt said.

Tigerstar hissed in frustration and sidled up to Amberpelt. She batted him away with her paws. Suddenly, something bulky slammed into her side.

_What—he tricked me!_

Amberpelt squirmed as Tigerstar's jaws tried to clamp on the weak part of her neck. She managed to kick one of his paws out of the way and roll onto her back. As he aimed for her neck again, she batted at his belly with her hind paws. Tigerstar jumped away with a screech of agony.

Amberpelt staggered to her feet just as Tigerstar rammed into her again. She dropped to the ground as her stomach began to burn. _He hit my belly!  
_

Amberpelt could feel the blood pouring out of her wound. Instinct told her she was weakening too fast to hold out much longer. She had to end this now.

When the trick she had learned as an apprentice came to mind, she could scarcely believe it would work. It was the only thing that might just surprise Tigerstar, though. Amberpelt closed her eyes for a precious moment to gather her strength.

Tigerstar took this as a sign of weakness and sprang to her neck again with a victorious cry. Suddenly, Amberpelt's lame paw swung up and struck him hard on the head.

Amberpelt heard the thunk of bone on bone and knew she had hit her mark. Tigerstar's grip loosened as the stunned cat staggered backward. Amberpelt sprang to her paws and leaped.

Choking, Amberpelt forced down the bile as Tigerstar's blood rushed into her mouth. She held her grip on his neck as his body spasmed once. Then the resurrected warrior went slack and died once more.

With a gasp, Amberpelt pulled back as the adrenaline rushed away. She spat out the blood and vomit and twitched her whiskers in an effort to get every last trace of Tigerstar away from her. She huddled on the ground for a moment as reality set in. _He's gone. Tigerstar is finally gone. The nightmare is over now._

A weak cough from a few rabbit hops away made Amberpelt realize that the nightmare was not quite over. "Bramblestar!"

Amberpelt scrambled to her father's side. Blood was trickling out of a corner of his mouth, and his legs were splayed. Bramblestar gave another weak cough and opened his eyes.

"Amberpelt…" Amberpelt nodded. _Don't die, Father! Please don't die! _"Amberpelt, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Amberpelt said softly.

Bramblestar winced. "I drove you away."

Amberpelt shifted uncomfortably. "You did what you thought was right for the Clan."

Her father nodded slowly. "Now I must make another choice."

"Dad?" To Amberpelt's dismay, Bramblestar's breathing was becoming more and more shallow. "Dad, let Leafpool take care of you. We can talk later—"

"No!" Bramblestar choked on the word, and Amberpelt pressed her body against his blood-soaked fur. _Great StarClan, he _is _dying, isn't he?_

"No, Amberpelt. It's too late—too late to save me. Listen! I'm not…not often wrong," (Amberpelt could have sworn her father's amber eyes twinkled as he said it), "but I was when I sent you away. ThunderClan needs more warriors like you."

"I betrayed ThunderClan!' Amberpelt protested. Bramblestar shook his head carefully.

"You were young and in love. It happens…happens to the best of us. I was wrong to send you away. I take it back."

"You…?" _What is Dad saying?  
_

Bramblestar smiled at the puzzled look on his elder daughter's face. "You are now a member of ThunderClan again."

Amberpelt tried and failed to stifle a gasp. _I can come home. _"Th-thank you," she stammered.

"I'm not finished," Bramblestar said. His eyes were glazed with pain, but his gaze was riveted to Amberpelt's face. "ThunderClan doesn't just need you as a warrior. We need a new deputy, someone who can lead them with both cool logic and a warm heart." He broke off as he began to cough again. Amberpelt stared. _Deputy?  
_

"Listen to me—all of you!" Bramblestar raised his voice, and the battered remnants of ThunderClan drew closer.

"ThunderClan: you have all been brave," Bramblestar croaked, "much braver than even the warrior code requires. We've lost…so much. Now—now we've lost our deputy, Brackenfur."

The leader paused to catch his breath. Amberpelt could almost feel the tabby tom's strength ebbing away. _StarClan, why are you doing this to him?  
_

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." Bramblestar's flanks heaved as he caught his breath. "Amberpelt will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

_What?  
_

Amberpelt's head buzzed with a million thoughts. _I've never had an apprentice! What about my kits? I've just rejoined ThunderClan!  
_

_What if I'm just as twisted as Tigerstar was?  
_

Bramblestar's gasping breaths brought Amberpelt back to the present. "Dad!"

Her father's eyes flickered open one last time. "Take care…of…" Amberpelt crouched nearer so she could hear her father's fading voice. "Take…care…of…the…Clans…"

Bramblestar's chest rose and fell once, twice, thrice more. Then his flanks stopped heaving, forever stilled by a blow from his own father.

"Dad! No!"

Amberpelt backed up, paw over paw, until she tripped and her paws gave out. She buried her head in her forepaws and curled her tail over her face. _Not Father. StarClan, not my father._

"Mama?"

"Mom, what just happened?"

"Amberpelt?"

* * *

icey: ka-ching! I still have the magic touch! *Na na na na CAN'T TOUCH THIS!*

star (sardonically): that's not humble at all.

taffy: DISNEY WORLD!

sagey: cake...

Reviews are always welcome, especially if they contain constructive criticism. There's always room for improvement.

Love y'all,

Icey!!


End file.
